Pokemon Adventures
by Mr.E380
Summary: This is a story that i made when i was young, it is in a script format
1. Chapter 1 The Begging

_**Chapter 1 "The Begging"**_

**September 8, 2009 7:58PM Doctor Bill-**EVERY BODY GET CLEAR! I got a pulse.

**Ginta-**Where am I?

**Doctor Bill-**Don't worry your in a hospital every thing will be fine.

**Ginta-**Who am I?

**2 hours earlier Danny-**Congratulation sir you won a trip at Pokémon world.

**Ginta-**All right this is so sweet!

**Danny-**Right this way please.

**Ginta-**Hey why is every thing so dark?

**Danny-**(I am sorry kid but no one is allowed in the Pokémon World…My world)

**8:08PM Doctor Bill-**Well you got no idée and possible amnesia.

**Ginta-**What am I?

**Doctor Bill-**You are a Growlithe and I am a Blissy.

**Ginta-**Ok? Who am I again?

**Doctor Bill-**Don't worry sir we pulled some blood samples and in a few moments we will see who you are.

**Ginta-**Well that is good…If I got amnesia how come I can still walk, talk and right?

**Doctor Bill-**Well amnesia blocks out or some cases erase your memories like your name or how old you are etc…It does not get rid of the basic stuff like talking.

**Ginta-**Shouldn't remember your be basic?

**Doctor Bill-**…Yes but…It's hard to explain you understand right?

**Ginta-**…No.

**Nurse Cristina-**Here is uh…the files.

**Doctor Bill-**Why thank you nurse…Where is it?

**Nurse Cristina-**He does not exist nothing came up on this guy what should we do?

**Doctor Bill-**Well he has got to have a name?

**Nurse Chansey-**Nothing.

**Doctor Bill-**Well it seems that the reason you don't remember any thing is because you don't exist

**Ginta-**…Oh…That makes since…Can I go now?

**Doctor Bill-**I guess so…what can you do hear?

**Ginta-**What can I do out there?

**Doctor Bill-**Well there is a huge world out there and it is yours for the taking do what you want to do out there be free.

**Ginta-**Thanks doc I will.

**Nurse Christina-**Where do you think e is going?

**Doctor Bill-**Where ever his heart desires.

**September 9, 2009 9:12PM Vitoria-**This day was just amazing.

**Ginta-**Yeah…it sure was

**Vitoria-**(Don't kiss him don't kiss him… he is kissing me?)

**12 hours earlier 9:12AM Vitoria-**Uh excuse me sir are you all right?

**Ginta-**Where am I?

**Vitoria-**You are on a beach.

**Ginta-**How did I got hear?

**Vitoria-**Beats me…Are you all right.

**Ginta-**Who am I?

**Vitoria-**Oh dear you have amnesia you should go to a hospital.

**Ginta-**I already had been there nothing.

**Vitoria-**Well that is too bad you don't even know your name?

**Ginta-**…No I don't even know my name.

**Vitoria-**Well lets call you…Ginta…Is that ok?

**Ginta-**Ginta? I like that…Who am I again?

**Vitoria-**(He is funny but this is not a laughing matter)

**Ginta-**I got to go.

**Vitoria-**No wait! I want to show you around Milo Town

**Ginta-**(Well that is nice of her.) Thank you.

**Vitoria-**No problem…but first you got to take a shower.

**9:36AM Ginta-**Does the ocean count as a shower?

**Vitoria-**Yep, but we prefer a regular shower your ok though. Any this is the beach.

**Ginta-**I figure that already. All the sand, sun, water, it reminds me of a beach.

**Vitoria-**he he he…You're funny any way follow me…This is the "365 rotation gym"

**Ginta-**Can I ask why it is called 365 rotation gym?

**Vitoria-**It is open 365 days a year and the earth rotates.

**Ginta-**Makes since I guess.

**Vitoria-**And right across the gym is an all you can eat buffet.

**Ginta-**All you can eat buffet?

**Vitoria-**He he…I see you must be hungry.

**Ginta-**…I just remember something.

**Vitoria-**What is it?

**Ginta-**I got no money.

**Vitoria-**No worries ill pay for it.

**Ginta-**Hm? (She looks so beautiful when she smiles…What am I saying she is a Pokémon and I am a…What am I again? Any way it will never work out.)

**Rose-**Well welcome to Rose Garden.

**Ginta-**I thought this was a buffet?

**Rose-**This is but we are so good with our salads we can make any Pokémon even a Snorlax lose wait.

**Ginta-**(What is a Snorlax?) Well that is good.

**10:47AM Rose-**I never seen a Growlithe eat as much as a Snorlax.

**Ginta-**Well maybe I am a Snorlax.

**Rose-**Your funny…but your not.

**Vitoria-**He has amnesia so he doesn't know anything.

**Rose-**Poor little guy.

**Ginta-**Are you ladies talking about me?

**Rose-**No now just get some more food.

**Vitoria-**I don't know what to do with him?

**Rose-**Well if you ask me I say it is about time that the ladies are in charge.

**Vitoria-**I couldn't do that. That will be too cruel.

**Rose-**I had my fair times with boys and he is a keeper.

**Vitoria-**You think so?

**Rose-**Well I can't have him and to me most fire types are _hot headed_ but not this guy. I wonder where he came from.

**10:57AM "Earth" Eric-**YA GINTA IS GONE THIS IS CALLED FOR A PARTTY!

**Ginta-**Your food is grate I wish there was a way to pay you back.

**Rose-**Oh you don't have to worry about paying me back Ginta you kindness is enough.

**Ginta-**(I am staring to like these Pokémon's they are really nice. But of cores no utopia is perfect.)

**11:14AM Rose-**Well thank you for visiting and I hope I will see you again.

**Ginta-**Same here Rose.

**Vitoria-**Well we also got our little shops to nothing to special.

**Ginta-**I think it is amazing. Nothing can go wrong.

**6:18 PM Eric-**Hello? I DID! ASOME THIS JUST KEEP'S ON GEETING BETTER AND BETTER! ILL BE THERE!

**9:00PM Danny-**Welcome you must be Eric.

**Eric-**The one and only.

**Danny-**Step this way

**Eric-**HEY GRAMPS WHY IS IT SO DARK!

**Danny-**(Don't ever call me gramps again.)

**9:12PM** **Vitoria-**This day was just amazing.

**Ginta-**Yeah…it sure was

**Vitoria-**(Don't kiss him don't kiss him… he is kissing me?)

**Ginta-**…I got to go.

**Vitoria-**…Ginta wait…I want you to stay.

**Ginta-**You are nice maybe to nice for your own good but one I am homeless and two what good can I do?

**Vitoria-**Well I guess we are just going to have to wait and see.

**9:30PM Eric-**My poor head what the… (I am an Eevee? This is so assume I never felt more alive thanks gramps ill never leave this place.)

**Danny-**Hey there little kid what are you doing?

**Eric-**WOA A DARKRY!

**Danny-**(Hm? This kid still got his memory well this time I can't lose) Come with me.

**Eric-**SURE

**September 10, 2009 8:24AM Ginta-**Where am I?

**Vitoria-**Are you going to forget every day?

**Ginta**-No I just forgot where I am it look like a nest.

**Vitoria-**It is not like one of big fancy ones that you see all the rich Pokémon has.

**Ginta-**I think it is lovely.

**Vitoria-**Stop it you are just trying to be nice.

**Ginta-**Well it is…any way I have to repay you for yesterday.

**Vitoria-**No don't it was all ok.

**Ginta-**But it gives me something to do.

**Vitoria-**Well you can always get a job as a rescue Pokémon.

**Ginta-**How do I do that?

**Vitoria-**Here ill show you.

**10:30AM Vitoria-**Well this is the building.

**Ginta-**It looks more like a tent and why is there a Pokémon on the tent?

**Vitoria-**Don't ask questions. Just go in and hopefully you will get the job.

**Ginta-**And you?

**Vitoria-**Oh don't worry about me I am a cook.

**Ginta-**So you work at that buffet?

**Vitoria-**Yep it was my day off and so is today so good luck.

**Cathy-**So you want to be a rescue Pokémon but you got no history and no partners.

**Ginta-**So it sounds like I am out of luck.

**Cathy-**Well lucky for you I don't make the rules Ill see what our master has to say about you.

**10:45AM Cathy-**Well lucky for you, you are now a rescue Pokémon all you need to do is find three others who wants to be a rescue Pokémon to and when you do come back here.

**10:50AM Ginta-**(This might be harder then it sounds how am I suppose to find others to be a rescue member?)

**Bob-**HEY YOU GUYS GIVE THAT BACK!

**Eli-**AND WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO ABOUT IT! DON'T FORGET I AM A ELIK AND HE IS A MAGBY

**Ginta-**(I wonder what is going on over there?)

**Bob-**I…I…I will…

**Michael-**LOOK HE IS SHACKING!

**Ginta-**Hey you two leave that Pokémon alone.

**Eli-**Cavalry had arrived.

**Michael-**But it is still two against one.

**Ginta-**If I fight you two will you give him back his necklace?

**Eli-**If only you can beat us.

**Ginta-**That sounds fair then.

**11:00AM Michel-**Well that was fun.

**Eli-**Yeah what a waste of time.

**Michel-**You can have this back we don't need it any way.

**Bob-**Mr. are you all right?

**Ginta-**Yeah kid I am fine. It looks like they gave you back your necklace.

**Bob-**Thank very much for that.

**Ginta-**Any way what is it that makes that necklace so special?

**Bob-**If you must know it is called a "Soothe Bell" I don't really know what it douse all I know is that it has this wonderful sound listen.

**Ginta-**…I fell better listing to it any way I got to go kid.

**Bob-**Wait what is your name?

**Ginta-**…Ginta and I am a Growlithe.

**Bob-**Well I can see that my name is Bob and I am a Bulbasaur.

**Ginta-**…Hey Bob do you ever think that there are others Pokémon out there that need help?

**Bob-**Yeah.

**Ginta-**Well then why don't we become a rescue team?

**Bob-**…I can't do that.

**Ginta-**Yes you can all you need is help and I am here to help you…Are you with me?

**Bob-**…Sure.

**Ginta-**Now all we need to do is find two more.

**11:28AM Bob**-So any way I said…Oh my…

**Ginta-**That does not sound like the story?

**Bob-**LOOK AT THE PIKACHU!

**Ginta-**A what?

**Bob-**Pikachu…You don't get out much do you?

**Ginta-**No I-THAT POOR POKEMON IS BLEEDING!

**Bob-**(That is what I just said)

**Ginta-**Can you hear me? She is still breathing.

**Bob-**We need to take her to a hospital.

**Ginta-**No there is no time we are in the forest and the town is 2 miles away might not seem like that much but it is too far for this little guy.

**Bob**-…That guy is a girl.

**Ginta-**How can you tell?

**Bob**-The tail.

**Ginta-**…Ok... listen go to some rough soil and find some Oran berries also find some Siturs berries too they should be in the same location.

**Bob-**(Wow for someone who knows nothing about Pokémon he really knows how to heal them.)

**Ginta-**Stay with me…Herbs that will come in handy…This is still wet? Water.

**Bob-**Ginta I found some-Ginta?

**Ginta-**Ok lets take a look at your body…You got a lots of nasty cuts on you.

**Penney-**Poi

**Ginta-**What was that? Poi…son? You are poison? Ok hold on ah ha some Pecha berries that will take care of your poison.

**Bob-**GINTA WHERE ARE YOU!

**Ginta-**That must be Bob? HEY BOB OVER HEAR!

**Bob**-There you are I was trying to find you.

**Ginta-**This…Pikachu is poison I gave her some Pecha berries to get rid of it but I don't think that is enough.

**Bob-**It will stop the poison but it will take some time here are those berries.

**Ginta-**Good now if only you can put them some where so I can melt them because she is too weak to chew.

**Bob-**Wait ill use Razor Leaf to cut that log in to some sort of shape that can help.

**Ginta-**But then the log will catch on fire. Try that rock just cut the top off and put the berries there.

**Bob-**…Done.

**Ginta-**OK then here I go…OK take out the seeds and let's give her a smoothes.

**Bob-**No good Ginta.

**Ginta-**What do you mean no good?

**Bob**-…Cant left it.

**Ginta-**And I walk on all four…You see those big leaves try putting the melted berries on the leaf.

**Bob**-…I barley got any thing.

**Ginta-**Just give it to her.

**Bob-**…She is going to die.

**Ginta-**Is there any way to give her those melted berries…I don't like doing this.

**Bob-**What do you think you are doing Ginta that is for Pikachu…Oh I see now…M.T.M.

**Ginta-**Keep those eyes awake.

**Penney-**…U…are…a good kisser…

**Ginta-**…You see those leafs and other stuff?

**Bob-**Yeah.

**Ginta-**Give me them.

**Bob**…Hear you go.

**Ginta-**I know I cant fully heal her in the woods but I can stop the bleeding you go back to the town and get help ill stay hear and keep giving her berries.

**Bob-**You got it.

**Ginta-**Hear have some berries.

**Penney-**Thank….you…

**Ginta-**Don't mention it…

**Penney-**Water…

**Ginta-**Can you roll over to get some?

**Penney-**…no

**Ginta-**Ok…Ill do what I did last time.

**Penney-**You still are a good kisser…

**Ginta-**But sadly I already got a woman I am only doing this is because it is the only way I know how to give you water.

**Penney-**It is fine.

**12:41PM Bob-**You guys have to come a Pokémon is going to dye if you don't.

**Doctor Bill-**Well since you put it that way why not.

**Nurse Christina-**I hope that poor little Pokémon is all right.

**1:00PM Bob-**HEY GUYS ARE YOU STILL HEAR!

**Ginta-**Ah help had arrive don't worry you worry Penney every thing will be all right.

**Bob-**Hey guys!

**Ginta-**What took you so long?

**Bob-**Walking 2 miles both ways.

**Doctor Bill-**…She is in good condition…was she like this when you saw her?

**Ginta-**Blood, poison, cuts, the whole nine yards.

**Bob-**He stayed here and nurses her while I get you guys.

**Doctor Bill-**Not much we can do here she needs to get to a hospital.

**Nurse Christina-**You said you got help right?

**Bob-**That is correct.

**Doctor Bill-**I am not getting any single here so you need to get a rescue team.

**Bob-**We are sort of a rescue team.

**Doctor Bill-**(Just my luck) Go and get a _real _rescue team.

**Bob-**Ok. (I hate doctors…did any one else herd him said that word "Go and get a _real _rescue team. How rude of a guy.)

**Ginta-**Nice to see you guys again.

**Nurse Christina-**Same here.

**Doctor Bill-**So did you found a name for your self?

**Ginta-**Nope…This one girl I think she is a Vulpix found one for me.

**Nurse Christina-**You already found love how sweet.

**Ginta-**So now my name is Ginta and me and that guy is going to be a rescue team…We are currently in training.

**Doctor Bill-**I can see that…But you did do a good job of healing this Pikachu.

**Ginta-**Thank you I was lucky enough to spot some Life herbs those help a lot.

**Doctor Bill-**So that is what they look like. I never saw one of those before.

**Ginta-**(Oh wow.)

**1:25PM Cathy-**So you are saying that there is a Pokémon in trouble and you called for a rescue team?

**Bob-**Yeah…Is there something wrong?

**Cathy-**Nothing is wrong but I was just thinking if there is a Chansey and a Blissy why don't they carry Pikachu?

**Bob**…We didn't think about it during that time.

**Cathy-**Ok then. TEAM SUPPER BAD COME ON OUT!

**Bob-**(Oh no.)

**Eli-**Remember us?

**Michael-**I see that you still got that necklace.'

**Lance-**What a loser.

**Raiden**-Hush you three now did you call us?

**Cathy-**A simple job just carry Pikachu to the hospital.

**Eli-**WHAT THAT IS A RIP OFF

**Raiden-**Well do it.

**Bob-**By the way who are you two?

**Lance-**My name is Lance and I am a Luxray

**Raiden-**And my name is Raiden I am a Rhyperior. Very nice to meet you.

**Bob-**Well see on that.

**1:50PM Eli-**So is this the victim?

**Michel-**Pathetic.

**Doctor Bill-**A the rescue team is here nice to meet you my name is Bill but everybody calls me Doctor Bill any way this Pikachu is in good condition but she still needs to be taking to a hospital can you guys carry her?

**Raiden-**We sure can…

**Ginta-**So…you guys are a rescue team now?

**Eli-**We sure are.

**Michael-**Our goal is to get to"Legends" that is not only the highest rank there is it is also the most respectful one too.

**Eli-**With that in our hands we can rule the world

**Bob-**Why does everybody want to rule the world? I don't get that.

**2:05PM Doctor Bill-**Thank you guys. Bye the way what is your guy's team name?

**Raiden-**Supper Bad.

**Doctor Bill-**…I get it now you are supper bad to bad guys but supper nice to others right?

**Raiden-**That is right.

**Doctor Bill-**Well I don't know how to thank you besides saying thank you.

**Raiden-**How about given us a free treatment the next time we go in?

**Doctor Bill-**That will work see you again.

**Nurse Christina-**OK lets treat you.

**3:11PM Nurse Christina-**Well Penney is doing fine now.

**Penney-**Thank you I fell a lot better now.

**Doctor Bill-**Don't than us if you had not gotten treat meant you would have died. So long

**Penney-**How can I not forget my heroes…

**Bob-**Don't I get a kiss?

**Penney-**…Why not…

**Ginta-**We got to go now.

**Bob-**Just like that we leave?

**Penney-**Wait! I want to be a rescue Pokémon too. I herd you two are trying to be ones so I want to be one too.

**Ginta-**Well Penney it is dangerous.

**Penney-**I love danger.

**Ginta-**You will have to go to places far away.

**Penney-**Road trip.

**Ginta-**And you have to stop kissing me.

**Penney-**…Done.

**4:30PM Shawna-**Hi Penney how are you doing?

**Penney-**Never better Shawna. That man over there saved my life.

**Shawna-**He is pretty cute.

**Penney-**Easy now he already has a girlfriend and don't you have a boyfriend?

**Shawna-**You mean Fred I hate him he can kiss my little

**Ginta-**…SKITTY!

**Shawna-**Yes.

**Ginta-**I was wondering if you would like to be a rescue Pokémon?

**Shawna-**I would love to hold on I will be right back.

**Bob-**Are you nuts that woman is crazy and she talks really fast.

**Ginta-**I don't know why I am suggesting her too.

**Penney-**Don't worry I know Shawna she will be find.

**Shawna-**Ok I am ready let's get going.

**Bob-**Go where?

**Shawna-**Why to the guild you silly little goose.

**Bob-**…I am a Bulbasaur.

**4:45PM Cathy-**So you are back.

**Ginta-**Just like I said.

**Cathy-**Well then there is only one thing missing.

**Bob-**And what is that?

**Cathy-**A team name.

**Shawna-**I KNOW I KNOW PICK ME PICK ME!

**Cathy-**…Skitty.

**Skitty-**How about team…ADVENTERS!

**Penney-**If you don't say that is good and clap she will yell. Wonderful just wonderful don't you agree!

**Ginta-**Oh yes that is the best one in the world!

**Bob-**…Brilliant! What do you say Cathy!

**Cathy-**…oh my bad…The best one I had ever herd!

**Ginta-**Ok then it is settled Team Adventures.

**Cathy-**Great now meet me back here in three days for your first mission.

**5:30PM Vitoria-**Did every thing went ok?

**Ginta-**I really don't want to talk about it I really want to get some sleep…Good night.

**Vitoria-**…Good night.

**Ginta-**Thanks…for the…goodnight…kiss.


	2. Chapter 2 Adam & Eva

Pokémon Adventures

_**Chapter 2 "Adam & Eva"**_

**September 13, 2009 8:21PM Penney**-What do you want from us?

**Danny-**I don't want anything from you two.

**Shawna-**Then let us go.

**Danny**-If you insist.

**Shawna-**NO NO, NO, NO, NO, Nooooo

**7:18AM Cathy-**Glad to see that you two showed up.

**Ginta-**I still wonder why three days though?

**Cathy-**Well let's just say that what I say goes.

**Penney-**I thought it was what the boss says goes.

**Cathy-**I know the boss well enough that she's trust me. So any way we just got word that these two lave birds Adam and Eva are reported lost in the woods 12 minus ago. The name of the woods is called Ivysaur woods I am sure you can all guest why. Not the Pokémon you are looking for is an Ekans and A Arbox.

**Penney-**What happened to the birds? Did they get eaten?

**Cathy-**…Just get to work.

**8:12AM Ginta-**Well Ivysaur's are a grass type and I am a fire type so this can't be so hard.

**Bob-**You insult me.

**Ginta-**What did I say?

**Penney-**He is a pre evolved from an Ivysaur.

**Ginta-**Oh I see.

**Bob**-Yeah but that is only half of it.

**Skitty**-What is the other half?

**Bob**-…You don't want to know.

**Adam**-You guys made it.

**Eva**-It had been about time.

**Ginta**-And you two are not in trouble.

**Eva**-Yes we are.

**Ginta**-Are you lost?

**Adam**-No

**Bob**-Are you hurt and can't move?

**Eva**-Nope

**Penney**-Are you going to die of hunger?

**Adam**-Not that.

**Shawna**-Are you going thru labor?

**Eva**-Ha, ha, ha not yet.

**Bob**-Then I am going home.

**Ivan**-Oh I don't think so…Brother.

**Shawna**-Oh that is the other half!

**Eric**-And you two aren't going any where.

**Shawna**-I don't want to stay here.

**Ivan**-Not you! That one Growlithe.

**Ginta**-Why me?

**Eric**-Because we said so! (Hm that kind of sounded like Ginta?)

**Bob**-Why do you want us two?

**Eric**-Oh you'll see.

**Penney**-Well we are not going any where.

**Shawna**-Yaaaaa!

**Ivan**-That's what you think.

**Penney**-WHERE DID ALL OF THESE BANETTE COME FROM!

**Bob**-Where are you taking them?

**Ivan**-Just out of the way brother.

**Ginta**-Where are you taking us?

**Eric**-You will see.

**Ginta**-I prefer to be blind.

**Ivan**-Watch out a fire attack!

**Eric**-…DAMM THEY ESCAPE!

**Ivan**-FORGET THEM WE GOT SOMETHING BETTER

**Bob**-Wait why are we running?

**Ginta**-I think they can beat us that is why we are running.

**Bob-**One was an Eevee and the other was an Ivysaur.

**Ginta-**Lets just say we do not have a lot of experience yet.

**Harry-**Not enough battle expense you say?

**Ginta-**Uh yeah that is what I said…Who are you?

**Harry-**My name is Harry and I am a Hairyama very nice to meet you.

**Bob-**Uh nice to meet you too Harry.

**Harry-**Come lets go to my gym.

**11:52AM Ginta-**So this is your gym?

**Harry**-Yep it is a piece of beauty.

**Bob-**…That looks cool.

**Harry-**No you don't know what you need help with only I know what you need help with so follow me.

**Bob-**Follow the leader.

**4:13PM Harry**-Now you are ready.

**Bob-**Ready to die. Huff, huff, huff

**Ginta-**Ill have to agree with you on that…That was hard.

**Harry-**But now you are ready to save your love ones.

**Vitoria-**Hi Ginta…Why are you on the ground about to past out?

**Harry-**Who is she?

**Ginta-**My love one.

**Bob-**Hi Miss…I work for your boy friend and we are now about to save a couples of Pokémon.

**Vitoria-**Such a dangerous job you got there Ginta but it is also a good one too…Just a little luck bye.

**Bob-**I don't get one.

**Ginta-**Come on Bob lets go.

**5:28PM Bob-**I don't know about this.

**Ginta**-And you were saying that we have the advantage.

**Bob-**Well now I don't even know where they are?

**Ginta-**That is the fun of it. Beside if you don't like this job why did you take it?

**Bob-**You Gave me back my necklace what else can I do?

**5:30PM** **Ginta-**I think you are right we should head back.

**Bob-**It is only a swamp.

**Ginta-**And in the swamps is water.

**Bob-**Oh give me a break come on we can do it.

**Ginta-**...I don't know it is kind of cold.

**Bob**-Well warm it up with your fire moves than.

**Ginta-**I can do that?

**Bob-**…Fine I will go alone but I just want you to know that when I get capture you will be up the rest of your life hearing GINTA WHY DINIT YOU CAME AND SAVE ME!

**Ginta-**…Fine ill go.

**Bob-**That's the sprit oh and by the way there is a boat over there.

**5:45PM Bob**-You see that wasn't to hard was it?

**Ginta-**Shhh.

**Bob****-**You hear something?

**Ginta-**No but I do fell something.

**Brad-**Do they really think they can come hear and rescue those two with out getting detected?

**Brandon-**I think so.

**Brad**-We will cut them a little slack but when they get to there destination we will surprise them.

**Brandon**-We?

**Brad**-No you idiot a group like 4 or 5 will jump out and surrounded them.

**Brandon**-I get you know come on.

**6:55PM** **Bob-**Well this is a nice place.

**Ginta**-I don't like this place let's go.

**Brad-**FREZZ

**Brandon-**HOLD IT!

**Ginta-**I knew I did not like this place.

**Brad**-And you are surrounded.

**Bob-**1…2…Lets see there are 2 of use and 2 of you.

**Brandon-**WHAT! I thought you said there will be five?

**Brad-**Just give them a minute.

**Ginta-**Well we don't have a minute to wait so if you will excuse us.

**Brandon**-Hey you can't go thru us like that.

**Bob**-We just did.

**Brad**-Well you will have to fight us.

**Ginta**-Please we are trying to do this with out fighting you can understand right?

**Brandon**-I understand.

**Brad**-We got a job to do now put her up.

**7:15PM Ginta-**Well that was fun.

**Bob-**Ill say.

**Brad-**WAIT...Hold up…We are not…done yet…

**Ginta-**You two put up a good fight but we have to go.

**Brandon-**I hate those kids…

**8:21PM Penney**-What do you want from us?

**Danny-**I don't want anything from you two.

**Shawna-**Then let us go.

**Danny**-If you insist.

**Shawna-**NO NO, NO, NO, NO, Nooooo

**Penney-**You monster.

**Danny-**All this evil is making me hungry.

**Penney-**Don't…you…dare.

**Danny-**…I dare.

**Ginta-**FREZZ!

**Danny-**Well hello…Ginta.

**Ginta-**…How do you know my name?

**Danny-**I am a psychic.

**Bob-**Yeah right we can see right thru you. You are a ghost

**Danny-**You are wrong. I am a darktype

**Ginta-**SPIT PENNEY OUT!

**Danny-**If you insist.

**Bob-**...HOLD ON PENNEY GRAB MY VINE WIP! YOU ARE TOO HEAVY WHOA!

**Ginta-**BOB!

**Danny-**We can get this done quick if you want.

**Ginta-**What do we have to do?

**Danny-**Two things one let me kill you or join my team.

**Ginta-**…Ill take the tried option.

**Danny-**(Brave kid. I will kill him any way it will make me feel better just like his friend too.)

Created by Quinones, Jesse Page 4 of 23 Pokémon Adventures

_**Capture 2 "Adam & Eva"**_


	3. Chapter 3 Catlin

_**Chapter 3 "Catlin" **_

**8:30PM Ginta-**(Well this was better in my head…OW! Never mind… well at least I am still alive the only problem is how do I get out of here?)

**Shawna-**IT IS THE EMENY GET HIM!

**Ginta-**Hm?

**Shawna-**TAKE THIS AND THIS AND THIS YOU BAD, BAD POKEMON TAKE THIS AND THAT AND SOME OF THIS!

**Penney-**Shawna…Shawna…SHAWNA STOP IT!

**Shawna-**Why?

**Bob-**Because that is Ginta.

**Shawna-**What...Oh hi Ginta how are you doing?

**Ginta-**I been better.

**Bob-**Ok now beside by being in a cave does any one knows were we are?

**Penney-**

**Ginta-**

**Shawna-**...I KNOW I KNOW PICK ME PICK ME!

**Bob-**…Shawna?

**Shawna-**A really deep long and dark cave.

**Bob-**(If you are up there God kill me now.)

**Ginta-**Well let's get moving.

**Bob**-I like that plan. Let's walk in a dark cave.

**Penney-**Well it is better than sitting here doing nothing.

**Shawna**-Yaaaaa so come on Mr. Sacredly pants.

**Bob**-…Fine go on ahead…ill just wait here…I DON'T WHERE PANTS! Hey guys wait for me.

**9:00PM** **Vitoria-**I am getting worried about Ginta. I should get help.

**9:05PM Cathy-**So Ginta and his team is gone and been gone for a while now right?

**Vitoria-**That is correct.

**Cathy-**Well I guess we can call a little rescue team but to get more air we need to fly. I will send Team Flying to look for them ok?

**Vitoria-**Ok.

**Catlin-**Help.

**Ginta-**Did you herd something?

**Bob-**…No.

**Catlin-**Help me.

**Ginta-**There it is again.

**Penney-**...I am sorry Ginta but there is nothing there.

**Catlin-**Please help me.

**Ginta-**I am going after it.

**Bob-**Wait Ginta you don't even know if you are hearing any thing.

**Penney-**Come on if we don't follow him we will get separated.

**Catlin-**Hello? Whose there?

**Ginta-**Don't worry kid I am a rescue team and I am here to save you.

**Catlin-**Finally I am save.

**Bob-**Well it looks like you were telling the truth.

**Shawna-**Such a cutie.

**Penney-**Hi little guy can you tell us why are you in that hole?

**Catlin-**First of all I am a girl and secondly I don't like to be called short.

**Penney-**Oh well I am sorry…any way can you start with you're name?

**Catlin-**Well my name is Catlin I am 6 years old and I am a Caterpie. I was lost here ten days ago…did you know that minerals are healthy for you? Any way it was this normal day for me and my mom.

**September 3, 2009 6:34AM Catlin-**Nice day for a walk isn't it mom?

**Brenna-**Yes it is dear. A lovely day it is.

**Catlin**-Do you think I can be like you?

**Brenna**-When you grow up Catlin when you grow up.

**Catlin**-Awww oook but I had gotten stronger watch me do my tackle attack.

**Brenna**-…Very nice dearly come on your dad is waiting.

**Catlin**-Ok mommy huh?

**Raiden**-You think you can beat me watch these.

**Lance**-Ok I am watching but I tell you I will not be impress.

**Raiden** I had learn a new move it is called earthquake.

**Lance**-…WHOA IT IS A BIG ONE!

**Catlin**-Cool. Huh? MOMMY!

**Brenna**-WHATS THE MATTER CATLIN! (She is gone. Must have fallen in that crater but it is to close together for me to fly down there.) DON'T WORRY HONEY MOMMY WILL GET YOU!

**Lance**-Uh, oh.

**Raiden**-What?

**Lance**-We better go now.

**6:40AM** **Raiden**-Hey I got an idea why don't we become a rescue team and save that Caterpie then we can have strength then take over the world.

**Lance**-That sounds good but we need to others.

**Eli**-Hey that was a good earthquake.

**Michel**-We over herd that you guys want to be a rescue team you don't mind if we come? We are super bad.

**Radian**-(Hmmm they might be kids but they can work and Supper Bad does not sound to bad ether.) Sure you can join.

**September** **13,** **2009** **9:35PM** **Catlin**-And that what I can remember.

**Penney**-Such a sad story…come here we will get you out of here.

**Catlin**-I am save!

**Bob**-I think I see light not to far from here.

**Ginta**-Good now we can get out of hear.

**10:45PM Penney-**I thought you said you saw light?

**Bob-**Look in front of you.

**Penney**-Finally it took like an hour to get out of hear

**Brenna-**CATLIN!

**Catlin**-MOMMY!

**Brenna**-…Thank you for saving my daughter.

**Bob**-All part of the job.

**Brenna**-I wish there was some way to repay you.

**Ginta**-That is fine just as long as she is safe that is all.

**Catlin**-Mommy can I be like them?

**Brenna**-…Sure honey you can be any thing you want to be.

**Catlin**-YA!

**Brenna**-Come on honey we need to go.

**Catlin**-Bye Team Adventures and good luck in the future.

**Penney**-…You to Catlin…And stay away from fissures…

**Bob**-You crying?

**Penney-**The kid kind of grew on me.

**Ginta**-Now our last objective for the day is how to get out of here?

**Sam-**I found a Growlithe!

**Patrick-**It could be them lets go down lower!

**Bob-**Rescue Team?

**Penney**-...Hi.

**Frank-**Hi are you guys in trouble?

**Ginta-**Well let's just say we can't find our way to Milo Town.

**Sara-**It is a little bit of a fly but for you four it might take longer walking.

**Penney-**Well then you won't mind if you give us a lift do you?

**Frank-**That is what we get paid for.

**10:35PM Vitoria-**GINTA!

**Ginta-**Hi Vitoria…I miss you too.

**Cathy-**Hate to brake up this thing here but it seems that you had not found Adam and Eva.

**Ginta-**…It is a long story.

**Cathy-**I got all night.

**Ginta-**It all started when we got this mission**. Bob-**My brother showed up and every thing went crazy. **Penney-**Can you believe it eaten. **Shawna-**THERE IS A BIG MEANY THAT DROPS POKEMON IN CAVES!

**Cathy**-STOP! Tell me from the begging and one at a time.

**10:40PM Shawna-**Then this one BIG MEANY drop me in this BIG CAVE!

**10:50 Penney-**We saw this cute little Pokémon in trouble. She was a Caterpie and only 6 years old.

**11:00 Ginta-**That is pretty much it.

**Cathy-**…Well it sounds like you guys had a busy day today…We will put out a wanted Pokémon from the details you describe. Other than that rest and show up in a week.

**Bob-**Sounds like a plan Stan.

**Cathy-**…My name is Cathy.

**Bob-**I know that.

**Vitoria**-Come Ginta lets go home.

**Ginta**-You are not mad at me for being out so long?

**Vitoria**-why?

**Ginta**-…I don't know…

**Vitoria**-Yes I was worried about you but if it is the job you want to do then I will have to live with it come I made reservations for us on the 15 at the buffet.

**Ginta**-…You work there don't you?

**Vitoria**-Yes but the 15 is a big night for the buffet so you are just going to wait and see what is in store.

**Ginta**-Oh boy.

Created by Quinones, Jesse Page 3 of 23 FF_2425895_

_**Chapter 1 "The Begging"**_


	4. Chapter 4 The Warehouse

**September 19, 2009 5:45PM **_**Chapter 4 "The Warehouse"**_

**Ginta-**You guys came here fast.

**Bob**-So how was your date?

**Ginta**-What date?

**Bob**-The 15

**Ginta**-Oh that…that was ok.

**Cathy**-Now since every one is here I got a mission for you four. There seems to be an abandon warehouse I want you four to check it out. If any butt… this will be an easy mission here is the directions. There seems to be an abandon ware house that is abandon that seems like an easy mission right?

**Ginta**-And if it is not an easy mission?

**Cathy**-Well then I guess that is your problem isn't?

6**:31PM**-Penney-It looks abandon.

**Shawna**-It looks scary.

**Ginta**-Come on lets find what we need to find.

**Bob**-What do we need to find any way?

**Ginta**-That is the fun of it.

**7:44PM** **Penney**-Ok I am ready to call it in.

**Aaron**-So soon? But the party is about to be began.

**Bob**-Who are you?

**Aaron**-I am Aaron I am an Alakazam. A veteran in war. That is who I am.

**Ginta**-So where is the party?

**Aaron**-The party is at Danny's warehouse.

**Penney**-Great another empty warehouse.

**Aaron**- Oh no young one this one is not abandon it is heavily arm. Like a death trap.

**Ginta**-So how do we get there?

**Bob**-(Is that man crazy and I am not trusting Aaron.)

**Ginta-**Think we can handle it.

**Aaron**-It is only north of here but a long and dangerous hike.

**Ginta**-I Hm? Well then… just up north of here like I said is the warehouse you will not find Danny there but you will find Derrick. He is a Dusknoir he is not to bright nut he his Danny's accomplish.

**Ginta**-Who is this Danny?

**Aaron**-…The king of darkness…That is all I can tell you good luck.

**Penney**-Ok let's get out of here now.

**Brad**-They know too much lets get them.

**Brandon-**But there is 4 of them and only 2 of us.

**Brad**-We are ghost so we can't lose come on.

**Penney**-You don't believe that do you?

**Ginta**-It does not hurt to look.

**Bob**-But it is like 7:55PM it will take like one whole day.

**Ginta**-Oh well. Are you guys in?

**Shawna**-I'M IN!

**Penney**-…You can not take care of Shawna alone I'm in too.

**Bob**-…Well I guest that leaves me…Why not.

**Brad**-But you are not going anywhere.

**Ginta**-You two again?

**Bob**-I was going to say that.

**Brad**-Yes we are back and better then ever.

**Bob**-You do know that there is four of us and two of you.

**Brad**-That does not scare us.

**Ginta**-Well then this has got to be fun.

**8:05PM** **Shawna**-BYE BADGUYS SEE YOU AGAIN!

**Brad**-And we will beat you.

**Bob**-I don't like this.

**Ginta**-Why not?

**Bob**-This one stranger gives us directions and not to mention that we will be heeding in a forest where there could be traps and ambushes I don't like it.

**Ginta**-Well that way is home and this way is adventure.

**Bob**…Are you guys really going to leave me?...Wait!

**9:05PM** **Penney**-What were you saying about ambushes?

**Bob**-It only had been what an hour?

**Ginta**-A split road.

**Bob**-Well we tried let's head back.

**Ginta**-Hold it…This way.

**Bob**-What makes you so sure?

**Ginta**-Look this road is more run down then the other one.

**Bob**-That can mean any thing.

**Penney**-What are you scared of?

**Bob**-Nothing lets go.

**Ginta**-That my boy.

**9:30PM** **Ivan**-Looks who decide to show up?

**Eric**-Sad.

**Ivan**-You don't know what you are getting your self in to brother just go home.

**Penney**-HEY DON'T TALK TO MY FRIEND LIKE THAT!

**Ivan**-How cute brother you got a girlfriend I got like 5.

**Ginta**-Why don't you talk where your mouth is?

**Ivan**-That is like so old school. SEVRNTS TAKE THOSE TWO AWAY!

**Penney**-Get your hands off of me!

**Shana**-Help!

**Ginta**-You want us to battle you that is kind of sad.

**Ivan**-You don't think I would fight alone do you?

**Eric**-Sorry to keep you waiting Ginta.

**Ginta**-Nice to meet you two…

**Eric**-ERIC!

**Ginta**-There you go I new it started with an E.

**Ivan**-Enough talk lets get started.

**10:30PM** **Eric**-Well that was fun…

**Ivan**-It is kind of sad…

**Eric**-Ivan I'm burn!

**Ivan**-Forget about it right now we got to put these two in the torture room.

**10:45PM Ginta**-Huh?

**Derrick**-Ah he is awake take that bag off his head.

**Ginta**-… (Bright light.)

**Derrick**-Nice to see that you are awake…Ginta.

**Ginta**-(He knows me?)

**Derrick**-You seem surprise? My name is Derrick very nice to meet you.

**Ginta**-…Where is the others?

**Derrick**-Others? Oh you mean your friends well they are kind of busy but don't worry you will be dead before them any way. We just want you to tell us what you know.

**Ginta**-

**Derrick**-Here take this…It is called truth cerium the effect is that you tell me any question correctly, now lets beguine. Who told you about this place?

**Ginta**-…This one guy his name is Aaron he is an Alakazam. He told me about you.

**Derrick**-So he did…Too bad he is already dead. Who are you working for?

**Ginta**-…I am a leader of a rescue team called Team Adventures and what we do is we go out and try to say other Pokémon's in danger.

**Derrick**-I am supersize that you don't know me I am quite famous for rescue teams. Who are in the groups and how do they work in the group?

**Ginta**-Shawna…She is a joyful little girl that has this high pitch voice. Her job is mainly to cheer us all up and others too but don't let looks fool you though. Penney…She was in the group because my partner and I found her nearly dead on the road. So when we healed her she decide to join our team…Bob is a really good friend of my I found him getting punk by these two jerks I scared them away and since nether of us had a job at the time we both decided to join a rescue team. Me? I am the leader I was looking for a job and found out that they are always hiring so I decide to be one too.

**Derrick**-…That's it just 4 Pokémon want a job so they got this one and it was all random?

**Ginta**-Yeah pretty much it.

**Derrick**-Thank you very much how ever we can still used you…but for punishment we have to do something to you…Lets get rid of one of your eyes you don't need two of them do you? Frankie if you won't mind.

**Frankie**-No I wouldn't.

**Ginta**-So what are you going to do you look like a …

**Frankie**-…FLAREON! How is that so hard to remember? And it does not matter how does it?

**Ginta**-I guess not.

**Eric**-…STOP!

**Derrick**-What is it Eric?

**Eric**-I think it is too cruel.

**Frankie**-Who side are you on?

**Eric**-Yours but something just scream at me I just don't know what.

**Derrick**-Eric let me show you something.

**Eric**-What is it?

**Ginta**-…I felt that from here.

**Derrick**-And you shut up.

**Frankie**-…You ok sir?

**Derrick**-…Fine takes that one away ill put Ginta in his cell.

**September** **20,** **2009 7:14AM** **Ginta**-Huh?

**Robert**-Morning.

**Ginta**-What?

**Robert**-I said good morning.

**Ginta**-Oh…good morning.

**Robert**-Don't worry I am a nice guy you don't need to be scared of me.

**Ginta**-Thanks.

**Robert**-Don't mention it.

**Ginta**-Do you know what is going to happen to me?

**Robert**-No sorry man you are on your own.

**Ginta**-You don't think you can?

**Robert**-Oh no I know what you are trying to do and it is not going to work.

**Frankie**-ROBERT!

**Robert**-Yes sir I mean ma'am sir I mean ma'am.

**Frankie**-…Take a break solder.

**Robert**-Yes…ma'am.

**Ginta**-Well if it isn't the beautiful Miss Frankie.

**Frankie**-Don't try to act cute…

**Ginta**-Your letting me go how sweet.

**Frankie**-Run…Go to the sewers your friends are there run and don't stop.

**Ginta**-…Thank you.

**7:30AM Penney**-Ginta you made it!

**Ginta**-Nice to see you guys too.

**Bob**-Looks like everyone is hear.

**Shawna**-We got help on the way.

**Ginta**-Since we will soon be prime suspects and they are very deadly I suspect the worse.

**Penney**-Well write now lets just hope for the best.

**Sam**-Do you guys need help?

**9:15AM** **Vitoria**-YOU MADE IT!

**Ginta**-Vitoria I miss you too but if you can't trust me ricking my life porting others then we can't do this.

**Vitoria**-I know but cant a girl cry?

**Ginta**-Glad we got an understanding.

**Cathy**-Again I hate to break up this thing hear but you four mange to find a group that is the most dangerous in the world so don't celebrate too long come back after 3 weeks it looks like you guys went thru a lot.

**Vitoria**-Stay tune for volume 2

**Rose**-I am very poor and I have too cook, clean, take out the garbage.

**Ivan**-DAD YOU CAN'T DO THIS!

**Shawna**-What do you mean you are leaving me?

**Penney**-FINE WHO NEEDS YOU ANY WAY!

**Vitoria**-YOU MADE ME SIGN A CONTRACT WHEN I WAS 5!

**Shawna**-OW! WHY IS YOUR BROTHER SO MEAN TO US!

**Jack**-

**Shawna-**NO LET GO OF ME…MIKE STOP IT RIGHT NOW!

Created by Quinones, Jesse Page 4 of 23 FF_2425895_

_**Chapter 1 "The Begging"**_


	5. Chapter 5 Vitoria

_**Chapter 5 "Vitoria"**_

**September 21, 2009 7:36AM Vitoria-**Do, do, dodo, do, do dodo

**Nicky-**Vitoria darrrling is that you?

**Vitoria-**! (Oh no it can't be…mom?)

**Nicky-**If that is you honey say something?

**Vitoria-**

**Ginta**-Excuse me ma'am can I help you?

**Vitoria-**! (Don't say anything Ginta.)

**Nicky-**…That Vuullpix over there. Is her name Vitorriiaa?

**Ginta-**Why yes her name is Vitoria she is right over there.

**Vitoria**-(I been spotted.)

**7:40AM Nicky**-Vitoria it been so long since I last saw you.

**Vitoria**-(Not long enough.)

**Ginta**-So how do you know Vitoria?

**Nicky**-Is in it obvious?

**Ginta**-(No.) Are you her mom?

**Nicky**-That's right but most importantly how do you know my daughter?

**Ginta**-Well oof (SHE ELBOW ME!)

**Vitoria**-We are deeply engaged

**Ginta**-!

**Nicky**-…Well how woonnderful of you…but you aren't married are you?

**Vitoria**-Not yet but we are going to be.

**Ginta**-! (What in the world is gong on hear?)

**Nicky**-Well then since you are 18 and you are now an adult…there is not much I can do.

**Vitoria**-Nope.

**Nicky**-Remember that time when you were 5 years old and you learned how to spell your name?

**Vitoria**-…Ya (How can I remember that?)

**Nicky**-Well I made you sign a lifetime contract when you were 5 so you really belong to me.

**Vitoria**-YOU MADE ME SIGN A CONTRACT WHEN I WAS 5!

**Nicky**-Yes dear now come

**Vitoria**-I am not leaving.

**Nicky-**Vitoria darrrling get away from that filthy Pokémon.

**Vitoria**-You…can't…make me.

**Nicky**-Actually…I can.

**Vitoria**-Ginta help me!

**Ginta-**

**Vitoria**-You are just going to let her take me away!

**Ginta**-

**8:00AM** **Rose**-(Customer?) I am sorry sir but we are close for the day…Oh hi Ginta…Is something the matter?

**Ginta**-…How well do you know Vitoria?

**Rose**-Lets just say I know her better then her family.

**Ginta**-And how well do you know her family?

**Rose**-Pretty well why?

**Ginta**-Well her mother came…

**Rose**-You don't have to say any thing else let me guess her mother came and took her away and with all this new information at you, you had no idea what to do right?

**Ginta**-...Right.

**Rose**-Well that figures let me tell you a story I was young still just a Budew I was only 8 years old when I first met her.

Created by Quinones, Jesse Page 2 of 23 FF_2425895_

_**Chapter 1 "The Begging"**_


	6. Chapter 6 Rose

_**Chapter 6 "Rose"**_

**February 4, 1982 5:00AM Rose-**This place is big…Look at every one this is a school?

**Vitoria-**Hi

**Rose-**EEP! Oh hi.

**Vitoria-**Sorry that I scared you.

**Rose-**Oh no it is ok I'm fine.

**Vitoria-**My name is Vitoria what's yours?

**Rose-**… (What is my name?) I don't know?

**Vitoria-**You don't know?

**Rose-**My parents never gave me one.

**Vitoria-**…Do you like roses

**Rose-**Yes I love them.

**Vitoria-**Then your name can be Rose.

**Rose-**…Rose…I like that.

**Vitoria-**You must be new here where were you from?

**Rose-**A cardboard box.

**Vitoria-**…Excuse me?

**Rose**- I am very poor and I have too cooked, clean, take out the garbage. You see my family don't have a lot of money… my dad disappear my mother is really sick she might die and I have three brothers who plays foot ball and yells at me a lot.

**Vitoria-**…I'm sorry.

**Rose-**It is ok it is not your fault I am just looking for a school so I can get an education to help me in the future.

**Vitoria-**Well this is a school.

**Rose-**It is?

**Vitoria**-Yes a privet school it is better then a public school.

**Rose**-Too bad I got no money.

**Vitoria**-...Wait Rose…my family is really rich.

**Rose**-Really?

**Vitoria**-Yes we are I think we can help.

**12:00PM Vitoria**-Any one home?

**Nicky**-Oh darrling your home I miss you sooo…what did I say about speaking…speak in a firm voice and very, very clearly and don't say anything of that kiddy stuff like super doper got it?

**Vitoria-**…Yes ma'am

**Nicky**-Good now go up stairs brush your teeth, take a shower, get out your homework spell each word correctly and neatly, put away your homework, come down stairs for dinner, remember no elbows on table, go back up stairs and go to bed.

**Vitoria-** Uh mother?

**Nicky-**Yes dearly?

**Vitoria-**Can my friend Rose comes in?

**Nicky-**Why sure.

**Rose**… (This place is huge.) Uh hello miss.

**Nicky**-…Vitoria can I speak with you for a minute…alone.

**Vitoria**-…Yes mother?

**Nicky**-Who is that?

**Vitoria**-That is my friend Rose

**Nicky**-Vitoria darling I thought we went over this if someone is poor, homeless, not rich or famous they are not friends they are just pathetic little critters that are put on this planet to pay our taxes.

**Vitoria**-Yes I know mom.

**Nicky**-MOM! I am not your mom I am your mother do you understand!

**Vitoria**-Yes ma'am.

**Rose**-Well?

**Nicky**-She said…Ill see you in school tomorrow.

**September 21, 2009 8:30AM Rose-**After that day we became good friends…we hung out secretly, played make believe. And doing anything else two little kids will do. I have to say it brought out the fun in both of us. Before we were all serious but know we were like one. Middle school it was the same. The others called me a nerd because I wanted to learn and make something in my life. By the time we got in high school we had no classes together because I was in all honors and she was still only an average student. But we had the same lunches together at least that kept us happy for at 20 minutes. But things change in high school. Like on Valentines Day for example.

**February 24, 1992 7:30AM Vitoria-Rose-**You will never believe it.

**Rose**-What is that, which I don't believe?

**Vitoria**-I got a date with Gorge for the prom!

**Rose**-Oh you mean that guy that is right behind you?

**Vitoria**-GORGE!

**Rose**-(Give me a break or least do it not in front of me.)

**Vitoria**-Bye honey! He is so dreaming.

**Rose**-Give me a break.

**Vitoria**-What was that?

**Rose**-Nothing I said nothing.

**Vitoria**-You are jealous because you don't have a date for the prom.

**Rose**-As if I care.

**Vitoria**-Those are one of the main reasons why we have proms.

**Rose**-Vitoria I came here to learn not to fall in love.

**September 21, 2009 8:45AM Rose-**She did not like that. That day we almost lost our friendship and I almost lost my chances of going to a high private school. But she found out real quickly why I hate those types of men no offense Ginta.

**Ginta**-None taking.

**March 3, 1992 6:00PM Nicky-**Did every thing go according to plan?

**Gorge**-Yes you're expertly everything did went according to plan. I made her fall in love with me and had those two yell at each other so soon they will break up and Vitoria will be all mine.

**Nicky**-Don't forget I get 20% of your entire stalk.

**Gorge**-Fine by me…your majesty.

**Vitoria**-! (Rose was right he is a-)

**Nicky**-Vitoria is that you?

**Vitoria**-(Better go.)

**Nicky**-Benn has it our cover might have been blown be more careful.

**Gorge**-Don't need to tell me twice.

**March 4, 1992 4:30AM Vitoria-**ROSE!

**Rose**-Do you have to yell I am in a library.

**Vitoria**-I got two things I need to say the first thing is…how do you guys get up at 4:30 in the morning? And the second thing is you were right Gorge is a-

**Rose**-You did not have to say the last part just the part that I was right.

**Vitoria**-What should we do?

**Rose**-Not we but you.

**Vitoria**-You're leaving me?

**Rose**-No Vitoria I am not I am just going to get out of the way in prom night.

**Gorge**-Baby kisses what you are doing over there alone.

**Vitoria**-(He is dead meat.) I…I…Was lonely with out you…

**Gorge**-(Sucker.)

**Vitoria**-(You are going to die Saturday.)

**March 5, 1992 8:00 PM Delia-**Without further ado I would like to announce the new prom queen and king they are Miss. Vitoria and Mr. Gorge!

**Gorge**-Thank you thank you I cant say how much this means to me I really cant but I couldn't have done it without my beautiful Vitoria here.

**Rose**-(Are you really that dense?)

**Vitoria**-And I would like to say if it wasn't for my best friend the one that always supported me and told me the truth I couldn't have done it with out my friend Rose.

**Rose**-! Uh hi.

**Gorge**-What about me?

**Vitoria**-Rose can you come up here please?

**Rose**-Sure.

**Vitoria**-…Rose thank you for coming I want to know something? What should I do with the king should I give him a kiss or should we just dance?

**Rose**-I think…he should have some punch.

**Vitoria**-Good idea have some PUNCH!

**Rose**-Right in the punch good job.

**Gorge**-What was that for?

**Vitoria**-Oh you don't know dear well maybe I should explain it the fact that you have been using me the hole time to only get more richer in my family name that my mom made you did this so me and Rose can break up our friend ship and I can go on but I'm not going to ill let my fist do the talking.

**September 21, 2009 8:45AM Rose-**After that we got left alone. She never did find "The One" after that. But October was a real scared on us mainly me.

**October 31, 1992 6:05AM Vitoria-**Rose what are you going to wear for Halloween?

**Rose**-My self.

**Vitoria**-Oh that's right I keep on forgetting sorry about that.

**Rose**-It is ok. Besides aren't we a little bit too old for Halloween any way?

**Vitoria**-No we are to old for trick and treating not for Halloween.

**Rose**-I got to go.

**Vitoria**-Where are you going next period is about to start... (See you soon.)

**6:05PM Rose**-…

**Vitoria**-There you are Rose…What's wrong?

**Rose**-My mother…She's dead.

**Vitoria**-…I am sorry…She was like the mother I wanted…how?

**Rose**-…Murder.

**Vitoria**-…I don't want to be mean but who will murder a poor and sick Pokémon?

**Rose**-That is the least of it…I got this note.

**Vitoria**-…We need to go to the police.

**Rose**-It is ok it is m time to go.

**Vitoria**-No it is not do you hear me. Come on lets go.

**September 21, 2009 8:55AM Rose-**To cut to the chase it turns out be Gorge. Christmas was an ok day.

**December 25, 1992 5:54AM Rose**-Hi Vitoria.

**Vitoria**-…I am cold…why is it urgent that we meet here?

**Rose**-Question do you remember this place?

**Vitoria**-Of cores this is our wish spot, friendship spot, goal spot.

**Rose**-Memories spot…I just wanted to add another memory for today…here take it.

**Vitoria**-…This is just wonderful…now ill keep warm.

**Rose**-I hate needles any way I thought that a scarf might be a lovely gift from a homeless person.

**Vitoria-**Will you stop saying that come here let me give you a hug…Sorry but I got nothing in return.

**Rose**-You just gave me a huge.

**Vitoria**-I know but I mean as a gift.

**Rose**-Don't sweat it any way have fun over the holidays can you do that for me?

**Vitoria**-Sure.

**9:25AM Vitoria**-I'm back and look at this cute scarf I found.

**Nicky**-It is simply lovely Vitoria I dry it for you.

**Vitoria**-Thank you…NO!

**Nicky**-There you go now it will dry.

**Vitoria**-It is in the fire!

**Nicky**-Vitoria deeaarrly if you found it and not name brand it is not cutie it is ugly now take a shower.

**Vitoria**-… (Ill take a bath instead.)

**December 31, 1992 8:00PM Vitoria**-We got a nice view of the show tonight.

**Nicky**-It is just another day Vitoria.

**Vitoria**-(Oh right how silly of me.)

**12:00PM Rose-**Hmmm? Must be the New Year now? It is just another day here…

**Vitoria**-Rose?

**Rose**-Hm? Vitoria? Why are you here?

**Vitoria**-I wanted to spend the New Year with my best friend.

**Rose**-Wont your mom knows you are gone?

**Vitoria**-No I snuck out and had another Vulpix play me.

**Rose**-Ok well make your self at home I guess nothing special here.

**Vitoria**-But a great view of the show.

**September 21, 2009 9:05AM Rose-**The only thing else I remember from that day is that she really got in trouble…Lets see here…how about graduation.

**June 21, 1983 5:00PM Vitoria-**Finally!

**Rose**-Calm down Vitoria it is only graduation.

**Vitoria**-I know and that means no more school.

**Rose**-Bummer is in it?

**Vitoria**-I forgot you like to learn.

**Rose**-And you do not like to learn.

**Vitoria**-Come on lets find our seats nerd.

**September 21, 2009 9:15AM Rose-**I have no last name so the teacher couldn't call on me but I did got a certificate when the whole ceremonies were over. But things get more interesting

**June 25, 1993 5:00AM Vitoria-**Rose are you here? ROSE!

**Rose**-Do you have to yell? I am now getting my 12 hours sleep.

**Vitoria**-Gorge.

**Rose**-What?

**Vitoria**-My mom is going to bail out Gorge and they are going to plan something I herd everything I just know realize that I hate my mom.

**Rose**-If you herd everything then we will know what they are planning.

**Vitoria**-Rose I am asking you this as a friend…If you want to get out of this cardboard box and live in a nice house please come with me to Milo Town there are two house's there I can by in my mom's name and a little restaurant that just close down.

**Rose**-…Fine nothing is going to separate us come on lets do it.

**September 21, 2009 9:25AM Rose-**Over the years we settled in, in our new lives. We both own the restaurant that is a 5 stars one. The houses are nice, and now she found a man. But the question is what is her mom going to do to her?

**Ginta**-…I don't know…and I don't want to find out.

**Rose**-Can I come on your journey?

**Ginta**-That might not be a bad idea.

**12:56PM Rose-**This is it…Cisco City follow me to her house.

**Ginta**-No…Do you know where a Catholic church is that Vitoria goes too?

**Rose**-Hmmm? I forgot to tell you about that here it this way.

**Barbra**-Do you Gorge take Vitoria to be your wife?

**Gorge**-I do.

**Barbra**-And do you Vitoria take Gorge to be your husband?

**Vitoria**-(NO!) yes…

**Barbra**-Then I know promote you man and wife you may now-

**Ginta**-HOLD UP! Sorry I'm late every body the traffic was murder I am the best man after all do you see any others?

**Gorge**-It is too late we are already married.

**Vitoria**-(GINTA!)

**Ginta**-I am not trying to say any thing here but I gives these two at least a week maybe two because look no ring, no best man, or even a flower girl.

**Rose**-WAIT!

**Vitoria**-(ROSE)

**Ginta**-Ah here is my sweet flower girl.

**Vitoria**-(They are both wearing rings?)

**Rose**-Sorry I'm late every body the traffic was murder.

**Ginta**-I just said that dearly I am trying to clear this up but it is no good.

**Rose**-That is a shame because these flowers are just beautiful smell.

**Ginta**…a rose by other name mean just as sweet.

**Gorge**-Grads get them!

**Ginta**-No need to get pushy here so I guess well set our self's out…Can you believe that they don't want a 5kg diamond ring? That one that she was warring will break if you tap it.

**Rose**-And these flowers you can't get simply by walking to them they are high price in a very expensive store.

**Gorge**-…Wait...Come here.

**Ginta**-Yes?

**Gorge**-Are those things really 5kg?

**Ginta**-No lie they really are you see I own this diamond business that is the best in the world this here is only a small sample of what I got.

**Gorge**-What is it called?

**Ginta**-Any thing you want it to be…you see by sighing this contract here you will own the business you see I am getting old here and some new faces might be good.

**Gorge**-And those flowers how rare are them?

**Rose**-Some were once extinct.

**Ginta**-My wife here she wants retirement and a vacation so we are planning to go across the world tougher.

**Gorge**-Deal Ill sign.

**Ginta**-Good now just need your signature here, here, and here…Thank you and have a nice day come on Vitoria.

**Gorge**-Wait you can't take her.

**Nicky**-That's my daughter!

**Ginta**-Actually I can…You see this contract lets me get full privilege on Vitoria, this one has a restraining order on you and her mom, and this one gives you the business and if you valuate the contract at any time I will sue you for 2 million dollars…each.

**Gorge**-…where you're proof now?

**Rose**-Right here all on video tape see you in court.

**Ginta**-And since you two are married I don't have to worry about Nicky's contract. See you in court.

**Vitoria**-How did you guys do that?

**Ginta**-All we did was made contracts and made them sign it.

**Vitoria**-But it got destroyed.

**Rose**-Nope that was a fake the real one is with me.

**Vitoria**-…You guys come here.

**Ginta**-Easy on the hugging there is another thing too.

**Vitoria**-What is it?

**Ginta**-Will you married me?

**Vitoria**-…YES!

**Rose**-Now this is the kind of love story I don't mind to see.

**5:30PM Gorge-**Well here is the building…What is that smell...Oh no…It can't be…THIS IS A DUMP!

**Ginta**-

**Vitoria**-Why are you smiling?

**Ginta**-I don't know. I just feel happy like I did a good thing today.

**Vitoria**-You did do a good thing today.

**Ginta**-But that is not what I meant any way I'm going to bed.

**Vitoria**-Sleep tight. My new husband.

Created by Quinones, Jesse Page 7 of 23 FF_2425895_

_**Chapter 1 "The Begging"**_


	7. Chapter 7 Ivan

_**Chapter 7 "Ivan"**_

**September 19, 2009 9:30PM** **Ivan**-Looks who decide to show up?

**Ivan**-Forget about it right now we got to put these two in the torture room.

**Ivan**-You don't know what you are getting your self in to brother just go home.

**Penney**-HEY DON'T TALK TO MY FRIEND LIKE THAT!

**Ivan**-How cute brother you got a girlfriend I got like 5.

**September 22, 2009 9:30AM Bob**-…Oh it was only a dream…Ivan what happen to you? You weren't always like this. What happen to you? Come in.

**Penney**-Just wandering how are you feeling?

**Bob**-Great just great thank you.

**Penney**-…You know one of the power that we woman have is we can tell if a guy is lying or not.

**Bob**-I am not living.

**Penney**-What happen yesterday?

**Bob**-Nothing.

**Penney**-…You miss Vitoria's and Ginta's weeding.

**Bob**-

**Penney**-Look behind you.

**Bob**-

**Penney**-That card on your desk is an invitation to there wedding and note it had not been open yet…what happen?

**Bob**-It wasn't that long ago but it seems forever.

**September 21, 2009 10:00AM Ivan-**Face it brother you can never defeat me.

**Shawna**-HI-YA!

**Ivan**-…Pathetic…well ill leave you two alone for now.

**3:00PM Bob**-IVAN STOP!

**Ivan**-Ok ill stop.

**Bob**-… (Just a little closer…what the?) Ivan

**Ivan**-That's my name don't wear it out.

**Shawna**-BOB!

**Bob**-(OW) IM OK GET IVAN!

**Shawna**-He's gone!

**Ivan**-Boo.

**Shawna**-EEP (oops)

**Bob**-(Oh dear.)

**Shawna**-OW! WHY IS YOUR BROTHER SO MEAN TO US!

**Bob**-It was back when we were both young still only 10 years old.

**July 21, 2000 3:30PM Ivan-**Are we all going out to the gym?

**Victor**-Yes Ivan You your brother and I are all going to the gym.

**Bob**-ALL RIGHT!

**Ivan**-I can't wait tell I evolved.

**Victor**-Now, now Ivan lets take this one step at a time.

**Ivan**-…Ok.

**3:45PM Harry**-You three came today as usual.

**Victor**-Hi Big Harry how have you been?

**Harry**-Oh you should know me by now Victor still living big.

**Bob & Ivan**-HI UNCLE HARRY!

**Harry**-Hi little ones come, come, come in please.

**8:34PM Harry-**Well will you look at that it is pass closing time.

**Victor**-By only 4 minutes.

**Harry**-I know I know but I can't have you guys here after closing time I'm sorry.

**Victor**-We understand Big Harry. Come on kids lets go.

**8:40PM Ivan**-YEAH I THINK I LEVELED UP TWICE!

**Bob**-No way I only leveled up once.

**Chester**-Look who is all grown up now.

**Victor**-(CHESTER!)

**Chester**-Don't give me that look Victor come on we are both friends here right?

**Victor**-…Right.

**Chester**-It looks like you got two wonderful children with you.

**Victor**-Ya.

**Chester**-I got two, too get it!

**Victor**-We are in a hurry.

**Chester**-Oh I get it you still can't beat me can you…seed.

**Victor**-

**December 5, 1967 Chester**-Well look who it is it is seed.

**Vitoria**-I told you not to call me that any more.

**Chester**-Why you know it is true you are never going to grow up you are always going to be a little seed.

**Victor**-Stop it.

**Chester**-Or what?

**Victor**-

**Chester**-Hey I got an idea why don't we give you some water you look a little dry.

**Victor**-No Chester no, no water.

**Chester**-But water is your friend is init?

**July 21, 2000 Victor-**Kids you might want to leave.

**Ivan**-But.

**Chester**-Ill let them stay.

**Victor**-Not here not now.

**Chester**-Who is going to stop me, you…seed?

**Chuck**-Let him have it.

**Chase**-ill have the short one.

**Victor**-Stay away kids.

**Ivan**-No way I level up I can take them.

**Chester**-Don't worry ill make sure they wont get in this…Don't worry it is something I like to call a fire wall.

**Victor**-What about your kids?

**Chester**-All don't worry about them they are here for a reason.

**Ivan**-DADDY!

**Harry**-Come, come with me.

**Bob**-Ivan hurry huh?

**Ivan**-…What happen to me?

**Harry**-You evolved now let's go.

**Ivan-**DAD YOU CAN'T DO THIS!

**July 22, 2000 Ivan**-Well? What did the doc say?

**Harry**-

**September 5, 2005 Bob**-Cut it out ow!

**Ivan**-! HEY YOU LEAVE HIM ALONE! You ok?

**Bob**-Yes thanks…Wait.

**Ivan**-I should have left you to defend your self.

**Bob**-Look Ivan ever since dad dies you are not you what happen?

**Ian**-You know what happen.

**Bob**-…Where are you going?

**September 22, 2009 10:00AM Bob**-Ever since that day I never saw him again I had to move to my grandmas house so I forgot about Big Harry. Everything just when upside down. He was just never the same ever since that day.

**Penney**-I see…Well I guess we are just going need to catch him…that is all I can say…do you want to spend the day with me? You know to get you out of the gloomy stage and into the happy?

**Bob**-Sure.

**Penney**-Do you want me to tell you how I was in the forest all beat up?

**Bob**-

**Penney**-Come on we will both have something to share about then we can have a beer and lagh about the whole thing.

**Bob**-How old are you?

**Penney**-18.

**Bob**-…I am 18 too.

**Penney**-Forget abut the beer then but the laghing idea is a good one.

**Bob**-Just don't get me into trouble.

**Penney**-It started with my boyfriend.

Created by Quinones, Jesse Page 3 of 23 FF_2425895_

_**Chapter 1 "The Begging"**_


	8. Capture 8 Penney

"_**Capture 8 Penney"**_

**Bob**-Hold it…today is still young let's start from the begging.

**Penney**-Ok then.

**February 23, 2009 12:00AM Penney**-Excuse me pardon me coming thru.

**Jack**-(She looks really easy.)

**Penney**-Excuse me sir…Uh sir?

**Jack**-Why don't you come to the bar at night?

**Penney**-I am only 18 sir.

**Jack**-…Then why don't you come to this place then ok?

**6:00PM Penney**-(Is this the right place? GBAS I guess this is it.)

**Jack**-Ah you made it.

**Penney**-A party?

**Jack**-Yep parties all the time, here have a drink.

**Penney**-I love soda.

**Jack**-(You will love this even more.)

**Penney**-Bye the way what does GBAS means any way?

**Jack**-It means.

**Penney**-It is a little loud in here can we go to a place more quite?

**Jack**-

**September 22, 2009 10:30AM Penney-**That day was the first day I had beer, got drunk, and had a little fun. But it did not last long.

**September 10, 2009 5:00AM Penney-**Honey I'm home I brought you a little…

**Jack**-Oh beer good girl.

**Penney**-Who is she?

**Jack**-Oh you mean the girl on your bed? She will be staying here for a little while.

**Penney**-I'm leaving.

**Jack**-…No you are not.

**Penney**-YES I AM!

**Jack**-DON'T RAISE YOUR VOICE AT ME!

**Penney**-I CAN DO WHATEVER I WANT!

**Jack**-WILL GEST WHAT I DON'T NEED YOU!

**Penney**-FINE WHO NEEDS YOU ANY WAY!

**Jack**-Don't let the door hit you on the way out.

**Lucy**-Do you want me to kill her?

**Jack**-No…poison her.

**September 22, 2009 10:45AM** **Penney**- After that I found my self walking in the woods getting attack being left four dead in the woods. Lucky on that same day you and Ginta were there to make me better.

**Bob**-So were so dead you couldn't even move your mouth or swallow any thing so Ginta had to do it for you.

**Penney**-That explains why he was putting this some sort of a smoothie in my mouth while he was kissing me.

**Bob**-Any way that "special someone" is out there.

**Penney**-Why did you say that?

**Bob**-Say what?

**Penney**-You said special someone in quotation marks

**Bob**-Oh that… that is because I don't belive it…for me I don't believe it for me.

**Penney**-Ok now you are making a little since.

**Bob**-Can we just skip this part?

**Penney**-Sure.

**12:00PM Bob-**I don't know about you but I love walking in the park.

**Penney**-I love it too especially if it as quite like this, the tempter is the right amount, yeah I can see why you like to walk in the park.

**Lucy**-Oh Jack don't you just love walking in the park?

**Jack**-I sure do Lucy how about you…Yellow?

**Bob**-You never mention that.

**Penney**-That wasn't important at the time.

**Jack**-What's the matter Yellow.

**Penney**-You know it is funny I know realized I hate the color yellow.

**Jack**-So what are you going to do? After all you are Yellow.

**Penney**-So are you.

**Jack**-I am liking your tone of voice lets rumble.

**3:00PM Penney**-It is over I won.

**Lucy**-…Why you little-

**Bob**-What I had a solar beam ready. Shall we go home?

**Penney**-Yes.

Created by Quinones, Jesse Page 2 of 23 FF_2425895_

_**Chapter 1 "The Begging"**_


	9. Capture 9 Shawna

"_**Capture 9 Shawna"**_

**September 23, 2009 6:34PM Ginta**-…Who is knocking at the door this late at night?

**Shawna**-HI GINTA!

**Ginta**-

**Shawna**-Vitoria is Ginta ok? He is on the ground and his eyes have that circular pattern on it.

**Vitoria**-Oh I think he is just a little death that is all he will be find.

**Shawna**-I just wanted to say congratulate on the marriage.

**Ginta**-…Thank you…you said that like 5 times and you were there.

**Shawna**-I know but I can not believe it. It reminds me of the time I almost got married.

**Vitoria**-You almost got married?

**Shawna**-Yes I was 18 young but it was real.

**Ginta**-Wait you are 18?

**Shawna**-No silly I am 20 no lie.

**Ginta**-(She looks sounds and talk like a 14 year old.)

**Shawna**-It all started a long, long time ago back when I was…5 I was small and so scared because I came here from Cisco City.

**February 25, 1994 3:00AM Shawna**-(This place is big?)

**Mike**-Can I help you?

**Shawna**-EEP! Oh hi…

**Mike**-Are you new here?

**Shawna**-Yes I move from Cisco City.

**Mike**-Here let me show you around.

**September 23, 2009 6:40PM Shawna**-There really not much to say…We just became really good friends.

**Ginta**-Well tell us one expense that crush you and the one that you almost got married.

**Vitoria**-Before you do that I do want to know why do you where a ring?

**Shawna**-All will be answer soon my friends. Exactly 2 years ago 2007 I will answer Ginta's first question.

**February 25, 2007 12:00PM Mike**-I forgot Shawna is sick today…(They had been talking about the prom as if there is not going to be one next year…The other weird thing is that not one of us had even mention about it…)

**Precious**-Hi Mike.

**Mike**-Oh hi Precious.

**Precious**-Uh I was wondering if…you can be my date to the prom.

**Mike**-(What to do what to do? I got this one really good friend that I known since elementary but she never said a thing and now I got another friend who is asking.) Sure.

**Precious**-You will?

**Mike**-Yeah ill do it.

**March 8, 2007 9:00PM Shawna**-(Where is Mike? I hope he showed up today. Oh there he is.) Hi Mike…

**Mike**-Shawna you came.

**Shawna**-

**Mike**-Shawna you remember Precious right?

**Shawna**-

**Mike**-Shawna…are you ok?

**Shawna**-…HOW COULD YOU!

**Mike**-(This is what I was afraid of she getting upset and a hole lot of Pokémon all looking at me.)

**Precious**-…You should chase after her don't worry about me ill find some one else just go.

**Mike**-Thank you…Shawna are you around here? (For a girl in high heels she sure can run fast.) Shawna!

**Shawna**-Go away.

**Mike**-Look I just wanted to say I'm sorry.

**Shawna**-There you said it now go away.

**Mike**-Look if I really love her this will be totally different but I don't…I love you always had always will I just don't know how to say it in the past.

**Shawna**-If you recalled love me then you won't dance with her.

**Mike**-I never new-

**Shawna**-New what? A man is supposed to ask a girl to the dance not a girl.

**Mike**-(That explains it.) Look if I can have a seconded chance can I take that opportunity to dance with you right here?

**Shawna**-…Yes.

**July 15, 2007 9:00PM Mike-**Hay Shawna I know this is kind of early but I was wondering something.

**Shawna**-What is it Mike?

**Mike**-I was wondering if you would…

**Frank**-Well looks what we have here?

**Vicky**-Too little love birds it look like dearly.

**Frank**-Should we leave them alone.

**Vicky**-I don't know well ask our boss.

**Cody**-I say rob them.

**Mike**-What do we got that you want.

**Cody**-Well I don't know maybe that little box you have.

**Mattie**-

**Cody**-Get them.

**Mike**-Stand back Shawna ill handle them.

**Frank**-Ooo a tuff guy aren't you? Or are you just going to act to in front of your girlfriend here?

**Shawna**-Just give them that box it is not worth dying over.

**Cody**-Your girlfriend is right just hand it over.

**Mike**-…No

**Cody**-Fair enough…get them and make sure she watches.

**Shawna**-NO LET GO OF ME…MIKE STOP IT RIGHT NOW!

**9:30PM Cody**-Hm…Well that was fun…Got the item?

**Vitoria**-Yah boss and I have to say I think I am in love.

**Frank**-Whooeee she sure is a beautify.

**Shawna**-(I don't know why that box it very important to Mike but I am not going to let them take it or levee Mike here to die.)

**Cody**-!

**Frank**-What wrong master?

**Cody**-Well look who it is.

**Shawna**-Give me that box…now

**Vicky**-And who is going to stop us...YOU!

**Cody**-(Hm from my experience with girls this is going to get messy.)

**9:30PM Shawna**-AND DON'T BOTHER US AGING!

**Mike**-

**Shawna**-Mike are you ok?

**Mike**-

**Shawna**-I mange to get the box back…I still don't know why it is that import to you but here you go.

**Mike**-…...n…

**Shawna**-Don't speak help will be on there way soon.

**12:00PM Shawna**-Doctor is he going to be ok?

**Doctor Bill**-Hmmm? He might pull thru but the odds that are against him are grate. You are allowed to see him if you like.

**Shawna**-…Ok…Mike

**Mike-**

**Shawna**-I don't know if you can hear me or not but I want you to know that I love you and that nothing will separate us. You will pull thru…You're a cat you got nine lives so please pull thru.

**Mike**-…Shawna

**Shawna**-Yes?

**Mike**-…Open…the box.

**Shawna**-...AH!

**Mike**-…Will you…marry me?

**Shawna**-…! No don't make line! Make beeping sounds again come on!

**Nurse** **Christina**-Is any thing wrong?

**Shawna**-… (Will you…marry me?) Yes.

**Nurse Christina**-What's seemed to be the problem?

**Shawna**-! Oh its nothing…I got to go…and scream.

**Nurse Christin**a-Take it easy out there…Well I am sorry that you did not make it but we all have to leave don't we…! Are you coming back alive? BILL!

**Doctor Bill-**Yes?

**Nurse Christina-**Quickly go out side and see if you can find that Skitty that was just in here go.

**Doctor Bill**-… (She's not here? That is too bad something wonderful will happen.)

**September 23, 2009 7:50PM Shawna-**That was the last time I saw him.

**Vitoria**-I see…What a sad story that was.

**Shawna**-That is why I am always smiling all the time because I can still feel that he is still here.

**Ginta**-That explains the ring.

**Shawna**-…Any way it is getting kind of late I better get going.

**Vitoria**-Take care.

**8:10PM Shawna**-(Hmmm Mike if only you were here so I can tell you what I should of told you a long time ago.)

**Mike**-Hey good looking what's cooking?

**Shawna**-If you are trying to hit on me let me tell you that…!

**Mike**-What? That you hate me. Don't care about me.

**Shawna**-MIKE!

**Mike**-Yes it is nice to see you again too Shawna…Oh you are already married.

**Shawna**-Yes to a wonderful Meowth and his name is Mike.

**September 24, 2009 12:00PM** **Barbra**-Then I know promote you man and wife you may now kiss the wife.

**Vitoria**-Such a lovely happy tale ending isn't?

**Ginta**-I have to agree even thou I like the action types movies this was a good one.

**Shawna**-Stay tune for Volume Three

**Bob**-Yawn…I almost forgot that I had to come to work today.

**Ivan**-Sure am my old punching bag was getting a little worn out…but you my friend you are fresh…My only question is why did you betrayed us?

**Ginta**-Good morning sleeping beauty.

**Eric**-A place where you might like. "The Mystery Jungle."

Created by Quinones, Jesse Page 4 of 23 FF_2425895_

_**Chapter 1 "The Begging"**_


	10. Capture 10 The Mystery

"_**Capture 10 The Mystery"**_

**October** **11, 2009 5:18AM Ginta**-Hello? Is any one in the Guild?

**Bob**-Yawn…I almost forgot that I had to come to work today.

**Ginta**-Maybe everyone forgot.

**Bob**-What?

**Ginta**-Take a look around do you see any one else?

**Bob**-…Now that you mention it no I don't…I don't even hear any one else.

**Ginta**-Exactly so the question is why Cathy would tell us to come here if there is no one here?

**Bob**-I don't know all I know is that if there is no one here then there is no reason for me to be here.

**Penney**-…Oh Bob where are you going?

**Bob**-Home there is no one here.

**Penney**-Are you sure?

**Bob**-Well beside me you and Ginta…Ya I am sure.

**Shawna**-Hi Bob, Penney, Ginta!

**Bob,** **Penney,** **Ginta**-Hi Shawna.

**Shawna**-Where is everyone else?

**Ginta**-We don't know.

**Shawna**-Oooo this look likes this can be a mystery lets spread apart and look four clues **Ginta**…you and Bob go that and Penney and I will go this way holler if you fond something got it?

**Ginta**-Yes ma'am.

**Bob**-I swear I saw something like this before.

**Ginta**-Who cares lets just do our job.

**5:30AM** **Penney**-Oh Shawna I just want to say it again cognates on your marriage

**Shawna**-Why that you. You know what you need to find a man too.

**Penney**-No thank you I had my experience with _men _before.

**Shawna**-…Bob seems nice.

**Penney**-Yeah he is nice but we are not even in the same egg group.

**Shawna**-I know but it can still work out.

**Penney**-You know what…You need to keep your mouth shut before you get in to trouble.

**Ginta**-I notice something Bob.

**Bob**-A clue?

**Ginta**-No…I notice that you are quite lonely aren't you?

**Bob**-Well it is not as easy to get a girl when you are a grass poison type especially a poison type.

**Ginta**-Well I know a girl who won't mind.

**Bob**-I'm listing.

**Ginta**-Penney.

**Bob**-Oh no one we are not even in the same egg group and two didn't you hear Pikachu's are the big hit this year.

**Ginta**-They are?

**Bob**-Yes they are this year is the year of the Pikachu.

**Ginta**-When is the year of the Bulbasaur?

**Bob**-Let me see…2043

**Ginta**-Did you just made that up?

**Bob**-Nope it is all true.

**Ginta**-…Ok I guess I believe you.

**Bob**-The question is will you believe me that there is no one here?

**Ginta**-No.

**Bob**-"No?"

**Ginta**-Look.

**Bob**-…Eric?

**Ginta**-Pass out.

**Bob**-Ok I have a lot of things going through my mind right now what should I do?

**Ginta**-Well the right thing to do is to tie him up bring him to the girls and when he wakes up question him.

**Bob**-Ok but that was not what I was thinking.

**5:30AM Penney**-Aw, youre awake how nice.

**Eric**-?

**Shawna**-ANSWER THE FOLOWING QUESTION WHAT HAPPEN TO THE GUILD!

**Eric**-! (Whoa back up what did she say? I couldn't hear her because her voice was ridiculously loud and fast.)

**Penney**-Shawna let me handle this after all we are both in the same egg group…So Eric is it? Sorry about earlier we are just trying to solve a riddle here you see this is the Guild and it is empty…it is not suppose to be empty, so tell me do you know why it is empty?

**Eric**-(She is trying to sweat talk me but the problem is that I don't know a thing.) Nope.

**Penney**-(He's laying.) Oh…Well that is too bad because it would be so _delicious _if you new what happen.

**Eric**-Look chick you might look good but don't try to sweet talk me into talking because I don't know what happen.

**Penney**-Hm…I see what my teammates have to say about you…What do you think?

**Ginta**-He's telling the truth.

**Bob**-How do you know?

**Ginta**-…He's face is changing emotions, he looks confused, he understand what you mean by the word "_delicious" _but since he got nothing he new he could not make any thing up so he just let that one slide…Lets see what he knows regardless about this.

**Eric**-So what are they calling in the big guns now?

**Ginta**-She was the "big gun" trust me you don't want to see her get angry.

**Eric**-Woman.

**Penney**-Men.

**Ginta**-So why don't you tell me what you know before this.

**Eric**-Listen what I do you ether do what you are told or you are dead. I must be lucky.

**Ginta**-I don't think "lucky" is the word Ill used.

**Eric**-Then what word will you used?

**Ginta**-…Trouble, because we don't like you and you don't like us so when we see you here like this you cant stop but to wonder what are we going to do with you?

**Eric**-

**Ginta**-Ill gives you one minute.

**Bob**-Are you going to get any thing out of this guy?

**Ginta**-Problem…right now he is deciding.

**Penney**-On what?

**Ginta**-Whether or not he should speak about his job.

**Eric**-Hey you there!

**Ginta**-…Have you decided?

**Eric**-…Ya…ill spill.

**Ginta**-Good lets start with your name and where you came from.

**Eric**-You already know my name it is Eric but where I came from is out of this world.

**5:45AM Penney**-That was the best he got he is a human?

**Ginta**-…I some what believe him.

**Penney**-Oh come on Ginta he is clearly not going to talk.

**Eric**-I know you think I am crazy but it is all true!

**Bob**-Ok he told us nothing useful what can we do?

**Ginta**-Keep him I have a feeling he might be useful.

**Eric**…So what now?

**Ginta**-A deal.

**Eric**-What kind of deal?

**Ginta**-The kind of deal that you travel with us on our quest and if you run the deal is off. We can also give you shelter and food what do you say?

**Eric**-(He throws a hard bargain all right but right now I guess I cant say no.) Deal

**Ginta**-Good.

**Eric**-So how long am I on this deal?

**Ginta**-We never discuss about the time.

**Eric**-So I can leave whenever I want?

**Ginta**-No we can keep you for how long we want…Every one this is Eric he will be traveling with us on our quest don't worry he is not going to run or double cross us I trust him.

**Penney**-Ya well I don't.

**Ginta**-Isn't the old saying goes keep your friends close but your enemies closer?

**Penney**-No it is the opposite but he is not my friend.

**Eric**-How about this one your enemy of my enemy is my friend?

**Penney**-Who made that bull?

**Eric**-I don't know but that's what it says.

**Ginta**-Back to the main topic here we have an entire Guild that is empty no note, and we have a bad guy with no idea what is going on so what's the problem here?

**Bob**-The fact that we have a Guild that is empty no note, and we have a bad guy with no idea what is going on.

**Ginta**-Correct so what is the solution?

**Penney**-Well we can't just take off can we?

**Ginta**-If we did where would we go?

**Penney**-Good point.

**Ginta**-I say lets give them one more day.

**Bob**-Done.

**5:50AM Vitoria-**You're home ear-

**Ginta**-Pay no mind to the Pokémon that is tide up.

**Vitoria**-Can I ask why he is tide up?

**Ginta**-He is a bad guy but we mange to capture him.

**Eric**-Oh please I don't have to stare when you to go all mushy on each other?

**Ginta**-Don't worry about it in fact ill untie you and lets see if you run…

**Eric**-I said I won't run.

**Vitoria**-…Anyway why are you back here so early?

**Ginta**-Because there is no one at the Guild.

**Vitoria**-No one? That is strange?

**Ginta**-Ya so we are going to give them another day.

**Eric**-Where do I sleep?

**Ginta**-Where you are standing at.

**October** **12, 2009 5:00AM Ginta**-Come on get up.

**Eric**-What time is it?

**Ginta**-Time for you to get up.

**Eric**-Where are we going so early in the morning?

**Ginta**-Work.

**Eric**-You guys are crazy.

**5:18AM Ginta**-So what is the verdict?

**Penney**-This is real business now.

**Ginta**-Why do you say that?

**Penney**-Look.

**Ginta**-

**Eric**-A friend?

**Ginta**-You can say that…but this is madness.

**Penney**-She is still breathing but barley.

**Eric**-…Hey don't look at me. Where are the others any way?

**Ginta**-On there way.

**Bob**-So is there a clue?

**Ginta**-A big one look.

**Bob**-OH MY!

**Eric**-Stop looking at me!

**Shawna**-HY BOB, GINTA, PENNEY!

**Bob**-Uh I don't think you need to come any closer.

**Shawna**-Why not?

**Bob**-Trust me it will do you a lot of good if you don't.

**Shawna**-Cry baby what's the big deal it is not like you saw a dead body or any thing. EEEEKK!

**Bob**-Ya that is what we saw.

**Ginta**-But the good news is she is not dead.

**Eric**-I don't like her look she looks really evil and going to kill me.

**Ginta**-Shawna don't he had nothing to do with this.

**Bob**-So what does this gives us?

**Ginta**-Than somebody ether wants us dead or the Guild dead.

**Cathy**-…U…

**Penney**-I'm sorry Cathy can you repeat that?

**Cathy**-…Take…

**Penney**-A note? Let's see it says "Team Adventures it looks like you guys are taking a vacation no matter ill take out the Guild instead. Each day you will see another dead body at the guild unless you will stop us talk to Eric he knows everything that is if he is not already dead."

**Eric**-Whoa don't give me that look ether I don't know a thing but maybe if we follow the delivers we can fine there destination.

**Ginta**-Bob take Cathy over to my place well do what Eric said lets hope it works.

**5:30PM Ginta**-Here they come.

**Penney**-Those two are starting to get annoying.

**Ginta**-Easy Penney we don't want to do any thing rash.

**Shawna**-Those two are wimps why can't we just beat them up?

**Ginta**-Because we need them to show us where they got the rest of the Guild.

**Bob**-What about Cathy?

**Ginta**-I already to care of that, right now she is in the hospital she should come back really soon.

**Brad**-I am starting to hate my job.

**Brandon**-Why is that?

**Brad**-Look what we get to do. Put these things in that underground tent and then head home…it was ether this or…clean up.

**Brandon**-You made a good choice boss.

**Brad**-Come on lets go.

**6:00PM Brandon**-Hey boss do you ever have a feeling like we are being followed?

**Brad**-Don't be ridiculous Brandon now come on let head home.

**Ginta**-Wait a minute isn't this the warehouse?

**Penney**-It sure looks like it from here.

**Bob**-Well all we need to do is fine the others.

**Shawna**-And we don't have to worry about a thing because we got you.

**Eric**-…What does that mean?

**Ginta**-Actually since they got rid of him he is just as wanted as we are.

**Eric**-Ya so there.

**Ginta**-Do you have any idea where they might be?

**Eric**-Torture room or the cell.

**Ginta**-Ok we will start there.

**Frankie**-(It can't be…it won't be…yep it's them…but why is Eric with them? I guess he made the smart choice and join the good side. Well I need to stop them.

**Ginta**-Find any thing?

**Bob**-How can you it is a square box with blood every where the worse part is it can be anyone's blood.

**Eric**-The cells are right next here.

**Ginta**-Ok let's check them out and if we get nothing we are ask in square one at a place where we don't want to be at.

**Frankie**-!

**Eric**-Busted.

**Frankie**-I thought I told you to leave and never come back?

**Ginta**-Well that is the thing with me I just don't listen. The rest of go on ahead I stay here for a little while…So what do you want?

**Frankie**-I want you to leave.

**Ginta**-Not it'll I find out what happen to the Guild.

**Frankie**-And you think you are going to find the answer here?

**Ginta**-Well I hope so.

**Frankie**-And what about Eric?

**Ginta**-He is on our side I saw him really beat up.

**Eric**-You think you can trust him?

**Ginta**-The question is can I trust you?

**Frankie**-…I was wondering the same thing…

**Ginta**-What was that for?

**Frankie**-A kiss for good luck but don't suspect any more…unless you really want some more.

**Ginta**-…Woman.

**Bob**-Nothing boss.

**Ginta**-Well keep looking.

**Penney**-I got nothing too.

**Ginta**-So you are telling me that we saw to men drop off one of our men and yet we can not fine them?

**Danny**-That's right.

**8:00PM** **Ginta**-?

**Derrick-** Ah you are awake.

**Ginta**-What happen?

**Derrick-**Don't worry about that we took away 1hr of your memory.

**Ginta**-Only an hour?

**Derrick**-Well you they say that technology is expanding every day well they lied.

Just give them time.

**Derrick**-If you haven't realized Ginta I am not a patient man.

**Ginta**-That figures, but you need to give it up we know you kidnap the guild members and killed them.

**Derrick**-…HA, HA, HA! That was one clue you could not figure out…you may come in.

**Cathy**-Yes master

**Ginta**-!

**Derrick-**Cut it out will you?

**Denies**-Yes master.

**Ginta**-!

**Derrick-**You look surprise? Well this my friend is Denies. He is a Ditto he has the power to turn into any thing he wants'.

**Ginta**-Just like a Chatot that has blood all over the place and is nearly dead?

**Denies**-Brilliant wasn't? The best work I had ever done. You see we took real blood from other trespassing like you and put it on me. Then I was able to slow my hart rate to where it is almost stop…Oh here is the note they left for you. "Dear Team Adventures I hate to say this but we are going to be going for a long trip. Normally only a select few can go but the guild mater and her wisdom deicide to have every one go. Just make sure you keep doing your job and keep the place tide up ok? Warm regards Cathy."

**Ginta**-I hate to say this but I am not into the criminal activity but if I was then I would have to say it was brilliant…for an armature.

**Denies**-WHAT!

**Ginta**-Well for starters you wanted to make us think that the guild was capture or something was wrong with it then when we saw Eric you thought that we should kill him. You never intended to kill us did you? But I do have this one question if you are here then who was Cathy?

**Denies**-Oh that was my brother…Denies.

**Ginta**-Well that just made it a whole lot easer to remember his name.

**Denies**-Don't worry about it he was short on cash so he volunteer to do this. He is one of the good guys, too bad we had to kill him.

**Derrick**-Don't worry about it Ginta your time had come again…come Denies we will be back.

**Robert**-Hey I remember you.

**Ginta**-Really because I don't.

**Robert**-Well my name is Robert if you don't know. Listen you got to get out of hear they will kill you.

**Ginta**-Tell me something I don't know.

**Robert**-Well Denies took a liking for that Pikachu, The men are having a blast with Skitty, That one plant or animal Pokémon is getting a slow and painful burn, and finally I don't know if he is on your team or not but Eric is almost dead.

**Ginta**-And you say that with a smile on your face?

**Robert**-Oh no to tell you the truth I can't handle seeing another Pokémon getting killed.

**Ginta**-So why don't you free me?

**Robert**-Because if you get caught they will hole me responsible.

**Ginta**-Let me guess the punishment is death.

**Robert**-Yes.

**Ginta**-Do you think any of my men have a chance of escaping?

**Robert**-To tell you the truth I think you have a better chance to go to Heaven then try to escape out of Hell and expect to tell the tell.

**Ginta**-Why don't you join our team?

**Robert**-Because I did so much wrong I know for a fact that I have a better chance living in Hell and dying in Hell then to escape it and go to Heaven. But for some reason I will free you just promise me that you will put a stop to Danny's plans.

**Ginta**-Danny

**Robert** –Remember that name ok?

**Ginta**-Got it.

**Robert**-Ok there you go now your friends I don't know where they are at. But I had herd that there are two toured rooms this one and the one they are keeping Eric in hurry up and save your self's go now.

**Ginta**-Thanks.

**8:30PM Derrick**-Stand aside solder boy

**Denies**-Uh where is the culprit?

**Robert**-What the...sir I swear to you that he never left I don't know how the guy escapes.

**Derricks**-Don't worry I believe you but it is a good thing tat I believe that video camera up there too.

**Robert**-!

**Derrick**-Do you know what the punishment is?

**Robert**-…OVER MY DEAD BODY!

**Derrick**-That can't be to hard.

**Robert**-!

**Derrick**-Have a nice day Robert.

**Robert**-…Light I see the…li-

Created by Quinones, Jesse Page 8 of 23 FF_2425895_

_**Chapter 1 "The Begging"**_


	11. Capture 11 The Great Escape

_**Capture 11 "The Great Escape"**_

**9:00PM Erick**-Come on aren't you glad to see me?

**Ivan**-Sure am my old punching bag was getting a little worn out…but you my friend you are fresh…My only question is why did you betrayed us?

**Erick**-I did not betray you guys you betray me. The only thing I remember is waking up with rope tied around my body and seeing this really mad Pikachu.

**Ivan**-Oh ya I remember now you see since we are having a bad economy and all we had to cut back on some employees…that's all.

**Announcer**- Alert, alert one of the prisoners had escape all units be on the look out.

**Ivan**-Well it looks like my job is done for now…but don't you worry I will come back.

**Erick**-…He's gone…I don't think I can hold up much longer…! (Here comes another one.)

**Ginta**-Hi-ya Erick.

**Erick**-!

**Ginta**-You look surprise to see me why?

**Erick**-I just never thought that you would actually come that's all.

**Ginta**-Hey you are in this mess as much as we are now…here let me burn the rope.

**Erick**-…HOT IT BURNS!

**Ginta**-Well no duh you are on fire just stop drop and roll…There you go now come on lets go get the others.

**9:10PM Bob**-…! Ivan!

**Ivan**-The one and only.

**Bob**-What are you doing?

**Ivan**-Well I certainly did not came here to say hello.

**Bob**-What do you want?

**Ivan**-Maybe a nice friendly chat.

**Bob**-You are not the same.

**Ivan**-I had always been like this you just haven't notice.

**Bob**-I've notice when a nice brother turns evil after his father-

**Ivan**-Don't bring dad in to this he died protecting us and we could not help him.

**Bob**-So is that why you became evil? To be stronger so you have more power? Well let me be the first to say that, that evil overpower you, there is still a chance to fight it.

**Ivan**-Enough it is time we play a little game called war.

**9:15PM Ginta**-Stand back…Penney!

**Penney**-Ginta!

**Enemy** **Solder**-I wouldn't do that if I were you.

**Ginta**-

**Erick**-? Ginta are you ok?

**Enemy** **Solder**-Ill give you 5 steps back.

**Ginta**-

**Enemy** **Solder**-I said back.

**Ginta**-

**Enemy** **Solder**-Go back prisoner or you will regret it.

**Ginta**-You are I you will regret it.

**Erick**-! (Must be his dark side.)

**Ginta**-…Are you ok?

**Penney**-...Ya but can you do me a favor? Don't turn evil again.

**Ginta**-Sorry about that I just really don't like it when they do that to woman.

**Penney**-Well I am fine now come on we got two others we need to rescue.

**9:30PM Shawna**-(Uh oh I hear foot steps)

**Ginta**-(Shawna has to be in here.)

**Shawna**-HI-YA TAKE THIS AND THAT AND DON'T FORGET IT!

**Penney**-SHAWNA!

**Shawna**-! Penney and what's his name it is so good to see you.

**Erick**-And what about Ginta?

**Shawna**-? Oh sorry Ginta.

**Ginta**-(I…was…right.)

**Shawna**-Why does his eyes have circles on them?

**Penney**-He is probably dizzy after you tried to kill him.

**Erick**-I see you try to kill 5 others too.

**Shawna**-Oh they came in here for reason I don't want to say.

**Ginta**-…Ok…We got 4 now…where is the last one?

**Erick**-Well we are just going to have to look.

**9:45PM Ivan**-Come on Bob you use to be so good at this too… I am not even trying.

**Announcer**- Alert, alert 4 prisoners have escape all units be on the look out.

**Ivan**-Well, well, well they do a nice job. Too bad you have to slow them down.

**Bob**-

**Ivan**-What's the matter can't respond? All well to bad so sad I'm leaving you bore me.

**Ginta**-Hey Bob are you in here?

**Bob**-!

**Erick**-Why o you do that?

**Ginta**-I really don't know…

**Penney**-BOB!

**Erick**-Yep he is in here all right. The question is if he is alive?

Created by Quinones, Jesse Page 2 of 23 FF_2425895_

_**Chapter 1 "The Begging"**_


	12. Chapter 12 The Long Road Ahead

_**Chapter 12 "The Long Road Ahead"**_

**October 13, 2009 12:00AM Bob**-?

**Ginta**-Good morning sleeping beauty.

**Bob**-wha?

**Penney**-When we found you, you were dead if not close to it.

**Bob**-?

**Ginta**-You probably don't remember a thing but it is nice to see that you are still breathing again.

**Penney**-What are we going to do now?

**Ginta**-Well isn't it obvious? We have to take down the ring leader and that mean we might have to travel.

**Penney**-But to where though?

**Erick**-…I might have an idea…The ring leader I had never seen him but rumor has it that he controls darkness and that he has his own little lair just filled with darkness. It is no where on the map but what I've been told is that you go to the place where the sun fails to rise then you go pass your greatest fear after that it is only a little bit longer tell cretin death.

**Penney**-Why are you talking like that?

**Erick**-What I thought it added to the drama.

**Ginta**-Well it is better then nothing.

**Bob**-!

**Penney**-Someone is trying to break in the Guild.

**Shawna**-Lets surprise them.

**Cathy**-…There ok everybody we are back-

**Shawna**-ATTACK!

**Bob**-…Guys stop it…Anyone…STOP FIGHTING!

**Penney**-! Oh Cathy back so soon?

**Ginta**-(Busted.)

**Cathy**-…You four…in my office.

**Bob**-(I am glad I was not n that mess.)

**12:30PM Bob**-Before you go in there do you want to hear me out?

**Cathy**-You were not in the mess.

**Bob**-Yes I know but we are trying to find this one place that is not one the map. Maybe you might ad herd something about it? It goes like this "go to the place where the sun fails to rise then you go pass your greatest fear after that it is only a little bit longer tell cretin death."

**Cathy**-…No never herd anything like that before but even if I did why do you guys wants to go over there?

**Bob**-We are trying to find the ring leader of darkness had you herd any about that?

**Cathy**-…Yes I had actually it is said that this great Pokémon comes out and only the chosen ones can destroy it. It is said that his goal is to make the whole world different but each times he tries to do it his plans got soiled by the chosen one.

**Bob**-Do you might know who was or is the chosen one?

**Cathy**-Yes the first one was an Eevee, the seconded one was an Piplup, and the last one was a Torchic but they all had one thing in common they ha all lost there memories.

**Bob**-!

**Cathy**-But hay it was only legend that got told in three different versions that's all now if you must excuse me I have to go.

**3:00PM Bob**-? So how was it?

**Ginta**-We got the talk of the life time.

**Penney**-We were even strip from our jobs.

**Eric**-Intel we have proven our self's worthy enough to have our jobs back…even though I don't work for you guys.

**Shawna**-Well do you still want to save the world?

**Ginta**-No one else knows about it and if we let it go the world will be in kayos.

**Bob**-…So Eric where did you say it was at again?

**Erick**-It is going to be a long road ahead.

**3:15PM Vitoria**-What do you mean you are going to be leaving and you don't know how long it will take tell you be back?

**Ginta**-How else can I say it? I am going to be going on a very long journey and I will not know how long it will take me before I will get back.

**Vitoria**-…ok…I guess I can't stop you…but do me a favor will you?

**Ginta**-What is it?

**Vitoria**-Don't sleep with any other girls and make sure you come back alive ok.

**Ginta**-Ya ok.

**Vitoria**-Good…

**Ginta**-Ow why did you slap me?

**Vitoria**-So you won't forget and this is so you will remember to come back alive.

**5:45PM Eric**-…There he is…What took you so long?

**Ginta**-Well it is harder then you think to persuade your wife to let you leave.

**Eric**-…Woman they just don't understand what we men go though.

**Penney**-WHAT WAS THAT!

**Ginta**-Hey don't kill each other before we even leave, now show us the way.

**Eric**-Ok lets go to the place to get us all killed.

Created by Quinones, Jesse Page 2 of 23 FF_2425895_

_**Chapter 1 "The Begging"**_


	13. Chapter 13 The Mystery Jungle

_**Chapter 13 "The Mystery Jungle"**_

**October 14, 2009 6:02PM Bob**-Where are we?

**Eric**-A place where you might like. "The Mystery Jungle."

**Ginta**-Why is it called the Mystery Jungle?

**Eric**-No one really knows.

**Penney**-There is a hut there do you want to call it a day?

**Ginta**-Why not.

**6:20PM Andy**-Take them out but bring that back to the bass alive.

**6:25PM Ginta**-Zzzzzzzzzz. Wha? Hello?

**Andy**-Ah you are awake how lovely.

**Ginta**-I guess you can say that. But who are you?

**Andy**-The question is who are you?

**Ginta**-I am Ginta I am the leader of Team Adventures we are a rescue team.

**Andy**-Really then? Then you should know me then…I am Andy I am the leader of the Spinarak Mafia.

**Ginta**-Andy does not seem like a scary name.

**Andy**-Shut up.

**Shawna**-Zzzzzzzzzzzzz…EEK! WHY IS THE WORLD UPSIDE DOWN!

**Andy**-Yow…Did you have to yell?

**Shawna**-I am just freaking out because the world is upside down.

**Andy**-…I'm blank what did she say?

**Ginta** she said "I am just freaking out because the world is upside down."

**Andy**-You can understand her?

**Ginta**-You get used to it.

**Andy**-Well my darling the reason why the world is upside down is because you are upside down.

**Shawna**-Oooooooo…Well can you put me right side up?

**Andy**-I am afraid we can't do that darling. You see since your friend told me who you are I got a job for you…all of you.

**Ginta**-Are you going to release us so we can listen?

**Andy**-Nope just you…

**Ginta**-Next time don't let my head hit the floor.

**Andy**-Come with me.

**Ginta**-Ok.

**6:30PM Eric**-Well that was quick.

**Ginta**-It wasn't hard for me to say no because if I did say no everyone will die.

**Bob**-Make since.

**Penney**-So do you know what we have to do?

**Ginta**-Yep.

**Eric**-…Well?

**Ginta**-Our job that means you and I Eric is to burn down a village.

**Eric**-I am not a Flareon.

**Ginta**-I know.

**Penney**-What about us?

**Ginta**-You guys will be hold hostage until we come back and if we don't do it in time you three will die.

**Eric**-Well you can't force me to be a Flareon.

**Ginta**-No they can't. So I will do it for them.

**Eric**-!

**Penney**-…He stop?

**Eric**-Like I said again you can't you see there is this stone in my body so I can't evolve.

**Andy**-Fair enough kill him.

**Eric**-What?

**Andy**-You got one hour or you will see one headless Pokémon.

**Ginta**-Copy that.

**6:45PM Baby Girafrig**-Mommy do you ever think that one day this Pokémon is going to burn down our village but he is really doing it for the good?

**Mom Girafrig**-You come up with the weirdest things silly.

**Ginta**-(Sorry.)

**Villagers**-Run the place is burning! Who is doing this!

**7:00PM Andy**-A little bit early.

**Ginta**-I did what you wanted me to do.

**Andy**-I just wanted to see if we have trust. You're real job starts tomorrow.

**October 15, 2009 6:11AM Andy-**Up Already? You could of flee you know.

**Ginta**-We thought to play it safe and not stupid.

**Andy**-Good call.

**Penney**-So what is our next job?

**Andy**-These seems like another simple job but it is not all that easy. You see there is this little girl Pikachu about only 6 years old and she is a pain. We need her killed.

**Penney**-SHE IS ONLY A GIRL!

**Andy**-We know but we just don't want her dead. She holds some information that can be quite useful in our case. She is heavily graded that is your guy's problem. She loves apples and whatever 6 years olds do. You can usually spot her at the garden.

**Ginta**-Well see what we can do.

**Penney**-!

**Ginta**-Come on team let's go.

**6:15AM Penney**-Ok I think we are far enough…WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING WE CAN'T KILL A LITTLE GIRL!

**Ginta**-I know, now keep on walking and talk quite…You see this Pikachu might be our ticket out of hear.

**Penney**-How do we do that?

**Ginta**-Look around do you see any Pokémon?

**Eric**-…Yah I do.

**Ginta**-We are most likely going to be spied on so it will be hard to get any good idea to escape but we are going to have to come with something.

**Penney**-…Ok…I guess I am going to have to play along even though I don't like it.

**6:30AM Penney**-Is that her?

**Ginta**-…That is what it looks like from the photo. Any ideas?

**Penney**-Yah let me come in…alone I have a felling a big group might scare her.

**Paige**-?

**Penney**-Hi there what is your name?

**Paige**-Uh…Paige.

**Penney**-Paige…That is a cute name

**Paige**-Thank you

**Penney**-I see you like apples.

**Paige**-I love them they are my favorite food.

**Penney**-Mind if I have some?

**Paige**-Oh no go right ahead.

**Penney**-Thank you.

**Eric**-I am going in.

**Bob**-That might not be such a good idea.

**Ginta**-Let him be he knows what he is doing.

**Bob**-…You change…Ginta.

**Eric**-Hi Penney.

**Penney**-Oh hi Eric _what are you doing here?_

**Eric**-Oh I was just walking bye and I notice you here.

**Paige**-Are you two in love?

**Penney**-Oh no, no, no, we are just friends that all.

**Eric**-Nice to meet you what is your name?

**Paige**-Paige.

**Eric**-Nice to meet you my name is Eric.

**Bob**-They are going in side.

**Ginta**-Yep that will be all for the day.

**Shawna**-What?

**Ginta**-If we all show up they might get suspect it is best to let them know each other before we go any further.

**6:45AM Andy**-You are back already?

**Ginta**-Just us three of us we are going to take it nice and slow but we will get the job done.

**Andy**-…Good but for now you there Skitty give me a sponge bath.

**Shawna**-EEEW GROSE!

**Ginta**-Just deal with it Shawna this day will be over before you know it.

**6:50AM Paige**-Do you guys want to play...pretend?

**Eric**-Sir but as long it is not to girly I mean not to be rude or anything but I am a guy and all.

**Penney**-So he says.

**Paige**-heheheheh…How about…family?

**Penney**-That sounds lovely how do you play?

**Paige**-You will be the mom and he will be the dad and I will be the daughter.

**Eric**-…got any other games?

**Paige**-…I guess so…I will never have a family.

**Penney**-Why do you say that?

**Paige**-oh no reason really…It is just the fact that my mom is dead and daddy is never home.

**Penney**-(How is she heavily guarded?) Well then…I am sorry but I guess we are just going to have to play family for now.

**Paige**-You will?

**Eric**-Sure will…But what do we do.

**Paige**-It is pretend silly you come up with the idea your self.

**6:27PM Eric**-Well look at the time honey we better get home.

**Penney**-You are absolutely right.

**Paige**-No come back stay.

**Penney**-We are sorry we really would like to stay but we need to get home.

**Eric**-We will come back tomorrow ok?

**Paige**-Awww ok.

**Penney**-Thank you and bye.

**6:45PM Andy**-So how did it went?

**Penney**-? Oh great it went great.

**Andy**-So you were aloud in?

**Eric**-Yep.

**Andy**-Good but how do we get you three in the house?

**Ginta**-Leave that to me.

**Andy**-What are you going to do?

**Ginta**-I am going to tried to be a guard. As much as I know that we Growlithe's are known for being a guard.

**Andy**-True…Ok I think I can trust you and if I don't then I will have to kill you…what about those two?

**Bob**-I am going try to be a gardener.

**Shawna**-We have decided that it will be best if I was like a…butler.

**Andy**-Ok I will leave you two it then.

**October** **16, 2009 6:55AM Penney**-Nock, nock is any one home?

**Paige**-PENNEY AND ERIC! So nice to see you again! Come on lets play.

**3:00PM** **Ricky**-?

**Paige**-Oh daddy is here.

**Ricky**-(Who are those two?)

**Paige**-Hi daddy!

**Ricky**-Hi sweaty uh who are your friends?

**Paige**-Oh they are Penney and Eric.

**Penney**-Nice to meet you sir.

**Eric**-Same here.

**Ricky**-Splendid well I will leave you to it for a little while.

**Paige**-Oh daddy why are you home so early?

**Ricky**-It is Friday and they decide to give me the day off.

**3:15PM** **Ginta**-(My turn it looks like the daddy is home.)

**Ricky**-Hello?

**Ginta**-Hello sir I was wondering?

**Ricky**-Not interested.

**Ginta**-(I guess I am going to let my self in.) you see sir I wasn't asking was I?

**Ricky**-Get out of this house before I call the cops.

**Ginta**-That is a nice daughter you have out there right?

**Ricky**-Right but why are you asking?

**Ginta**-She needs protection and I can help.

**Ricky**-Thanks but no thanks. I got a secretary system.

**Ginta**-You thank that is going to protect her? Thank again rat…you will see.

**3:30PM Andy**-Well how did it went?

**Ginta**-What do you thank it went? But I still got another trick up my sleeve.

**Andy**-…What sleeve's?

**Ginta**-It was a figure of speech.

**7:31PM Ginta**-(What am I doing I don't even know how to get pass an alarm system. Oh well I guess.)

**7:33PM Ricky**-…! (The phone? Who is calling this late at night?) Hello?

**Ginta**-Really nice daughter you have here.

**Ricky**-You again I thought I said no.

**Ginta**-Yah I know but I fell in love with you're daughter so much that I am taking her.

**Ricky**-! Where are you?

**Ginta**-Wouldn't you like to know.

**Ricky**-Hey don't you hanged up-…on me.

**Ginta**-…Tahdah you found me.

**Ricky**-(He got Paige oh thank god.) What do you want?

**Ginta**-I thought I made my self clear to you in the afternoon I want to be a guard but since the door got slam in my face I thought I will show prove my self what I can do and what bad guys can do.

**Ricky**-…Ok you got the job now get.

**Ginta**-I was kind of hoping that this will be my little house too.

**Ricky**-(I really want to kill this guy) Fine whatever just make sure you do your job.

**Ginta**-Will do.

**Ricky**-I'm going to bed…oh by the way what is you're name?

**Ginta**-…Gorge.

**Ricky**-Gorge…Ok I got it now good night and make sure that you put her back in her bed.

**Ginta**-Will do.

**October** **17, 2009 5:43AM Bob**-(Ok it is my turn…who goes to a meting on a Saturday at 5:44 in the morning?)

**Ricky**-…! (My yard…what happen to my yard?) You there!

**Bob**-? Oh you must be the owner I am tribally sorry about what happen to your yard I can fix it for you.

**Ricky**-(Oh great not another one who wants a job.) Fine just fix it before I come back ok?

**Bob**-Ok.

**Ricky**-(I have a felling this is going to be a long day.)

**2:55PM Ricky**-!

**Bob**-Oh you are back sir I hope you like it.

**Ricky**-!

**Paige**-Look daddy is init beautiful?

**Ricky**-It sure is darling it sure is.

**Bob**-Uh sir I don't want to be a burden or anything but I want to work here. You see you have such a wonderful yard it will be ashamed for it to go to waste.

**Ricky**-(Now how did I new that he was going to ask that?)Sure you ca have the job…Do you need a place to stay?

**Bob**-I will be much honor if I stay at your place.

**Ricky**-…Fine go ahead.

**Bob**-Thank you sir I wont disappoint you.

**Ricky**-by the way what is your name?

**Bob**-It is Brad.

**Ricky**-Ok Brad go ahead.

**Ginta**-Do you think you can trust him?

**Ricky**-Do you think I can trust you Gorge? I don't trust others I put my faith in to them…You see Page is always alone and has no friends but then those two showed up and I never saw my little daughter so happy…You came by because we need protection so I put my faith in you…Now my yard was trash and this guy who is name is Brad was able to bring it back to life…to tell you the truth Gorge I trust him more then I trust you.

**Ginta**-Is it because I broke into the house?

**Ricky**-Yep that is exactly right Gorge.

**3:10PM Shawna**-Well sir it looks like Bob is accepted in his house all that leaves is me.

**Andy**-And when are you going to leave?

**Shawna**-In one week we all agreed that if everyone showed up one after another he might get suspicious so I am going to go in one week.

**Andy**-So that means I get you…alone for one week.

**Shawna**-(Help me Ginta.) Not exactly sir you see I will be working as a waiter at his favorite restaurant just so he can have a since of me.

**Andy**-…Ok I guess that will work.

**October 18, 2009 6:14AM Shawna**-(theirs my table…and there is my customer.) Good evening sir what can I get you?

**Ricky**-…Coffee.

**Shawna**-You look depress sir what is the matter?

**Ricky**-I rather not talk about it…Shelly.

**Shawna**-(Uh oh I am wearing another's workers uniform I hope Shelly don't come here.)Ok then coffee right away.

**October** 25, 2009 6:14AM Shawna-(6:15 one minute late but right on schedule.) Hello Ricky.

**Ricky**-? Oh hi Shelly.

**Shawna**-Coffee just like always?

**Ricky**-Yah.

**Shawna**-Ok I will get it for you.

**6:30AM Ricky**-(Well I got to get going.)…?

**Shawna**-WHAT DO YOU MEAN I AM FIRE! NO YOU KNOW WHAT I DON'T GET FIRE I QUIT!

**Ricky**-Whoa take it easy Shelly now tell me what happen?

**Shawna**-I got fire from my job now what am I going to do?

**Ricky**-…I live in this machine and I was wondering if you could work there like a butler or something?

**Shawna**-And live with a rich guy? Ok Ill do it.

**Ricky**-Good ill lived at 911East Road.

**Shawna**-Ok got it ill see you there.

**6:45AM Ginta**-Ah you made it Shawna.

**Shawna**-Actually my name is Shelly.

**Bob**-Yah well my name is Brad who does that remind you of?

**Shawna**-The only Brad I know is the one that tried to kill us.

**Ginta**-And my name is Gorge the only ones who did not change there name is Penney and Eric. We got to wait like another week before we can do any thing but in the meantime have a look around.

**Shawna**-Thank you…Gorge.

**Ginta**-You are welcome…Shelly.

**November** **1, 2009 6:30PM Ginta**-Uh Paige why don't you go upstairs to your room for a little while we adults need to talk for a second.

**Paige**-Ok Gorge.

**Ricky**-…Now what can this be about?

**Ginta**-The Spinarak Mafia.

**Ricky**-…What do you want to know about them?

**Ginta**-Everything, why did they hired us to kill your daughter and you, what do you have in it?

**Ricky**-Well Gorge I will tell you everything if only you will tell me who you guys are?

**Ginta**-We are a rescue team called Team Adventures we were walking in the Mystery Forest when we got attack by the Spinarak Mafia My name is not Gorge it is Ginta, Brad is really Bob, and Shelly is Shawna.

**Ricky**-What about you two?

**Eric**-Wha? Oh Eric and Penney is our real name.

**Ginta**-Now you know who we are we need to know who you really are.

**Ricky**-…I always hate to relive this past but this is what I know. It was 3 years ago Paige was still a Pichu and only 3 years old…this type of stuff should not happen to a 3 year old.

**October** **4, 2006 6:30PM Paige**-Look mommies I can do an electric attack…

**Pearl**-That is really nice sweaty but don't over do it you might hurt your self.

**Paige**-Ok Mommy.

**Ricky**-Look at her only 3 years old and can used electric moves and talk. Look at her she even have your beautiful face too.

**Pearl**-Will you stop it Ricky you are making me blush.

**Paige**-? Daddy who is that?

**Pearl**-Don't point sweaty it is rude you know.

**Paige**-Ok mommy.

**Ricky**-Hello how can I help you?

**Andy**-Well for starters you can tell me where the treasure is berried?

**Ricky**-Pardon?

**Andy**-Oh so you think I am stupid? Get them.

**6:45PM Andy**-Take the blind folds off.

**Ricky**-! What do you want?

**Andy**-Treasure.

**Ricky**-I don't know any treasure.

**Andy**-You still think I am dumb? Snap the kid's neck.

**Enemy Spinarak**-Sir the kid is still a kid when it grows up we can used her she wont remember a thing.

**Andy**-…You do got a point there…fine snap the wife's neck.

**Enemy** **Spinarak**-Sir

**Ricky**-…PEARL!

**Andy**-Now are you going to tell me where it is?

**Ricky**-I don't know.

**Andy**-FOOL YOU DO KNOW IT IS IN YOUR BLOOD…You're grand father hid a treasure map that can make any men rich beyond there dream. He only left one clue that is the map so once again…WHERE IS IT?

**Ricky**-I don't know.

**Andy**-Fine then…snap the kid's neck.

**Ricky**-(NO NOT PAIGE TOO MUST BREAK FREE!)

**Enemy** **Spinarak**-Sir the prisoner broke free.

**Andy**-Duh I can see that…well are you just going to stand there get him.

**Enemy** **Spinarak**-Sir

**Andy**-… (He is stronger then he looks…If I try to stop him I can look like these fools) Well see you again for this is not the last you had herd of the Spinarak Mafia.

**Paige**-…Daddy!

**Ricky**-Daddy is here sweaty come lets go home.

**Paige**-What about mommy?

**Ricky**-I am afraid that mommy can't come along.

**November** **1, 2009 6:45PM Ricky**-Not too long after that Paige found some gold, and some more, and some gold. That is how we are rich today but I believe that the real treasure is still out there…They made a 3 year old girl watch her mother get her neck snap like a twig…please can you do something?

**Ginta**-As a rescue team we have to follow things bye the book but since we got our licensed taken away I think I might know what to do that does not go bye the book.

**Penney**-Please say we don't have to kill them Even though what they did was just mean I can't stand killing another Pokémon.

**Ginta**-Well that was my seconded option my first option is to arrest them…How wanted are they?

**Ricky**-Pretty well wanted.

**Ginta**-…Perfect here is the plan.

**November, 2 2009 7:06AM Andy**-So what is the news?

**Penney**-We can kill them today or do you want to do it you're self?

**Andy**-…I do it my self.

**7:15AM Ginta**-Good evening sir right this way please.

**Paige**-Daddy someone is at the door.

**Ricky**-Go upstairs sweaty.

**Paige**-Awww ok.

**Andy**-…The girl went upstairs to her room.

**Eric**-Copy that.

**Ricky**-Coming…Oh it is you how unpleasant.

**Andy**-3 years I had been waiting for this now you are going to pay…what the? Let go of me!

**Ginta**-I don't think so.

**Ricky**-You see they are on my side not yours so why don't you make it easy on you're self and turn your self in?

**Andy**-Not a chance. GUARDSGET THEM!

**7:30AM Penney**-Well that was fun.

**Andy**-You worthless you let your self get beat up by these punks.

**Ginta**-Hey! We are not punks, punk. We are a rescue team

**Ricky**-Well I guess this is goodbye.

**Ginta**-I don't believe in goodbyes.

**Bob**-Well the cops are going to be on here way real soon

**Ricky**-Thank you for everything.

**Ginta**-It is our job to do this stuff.

**Paige**-Will we see you again?

**Penney**-We sure will…I promise.

**Ricky**-Take care Team Adventures.

**Eric**-We will you can count on us.

**Ginta**-One more thing before we leave I saw this in you're back yard and I thought it belonged to you.

**Ricky**-…It is the map.

**Ginta**-Yah I found it in that oak tree in your back yard. I am guessing that, that tree is over 1,000 years old.

**7:45AM Magezone police officer**-Thank you for your hard work sir you have no idea how much the Spinarak Mafia caused us.

**Ricky**-Please don't thank me you should thank Team Adventure they are the true hero. A fearless leader that is always one step ahead…Ginta…Two wonderful spies that can changed who they are in a blink of the eye…Eric and Penney…A girl who is much more then just looks…Shawna…And finally guy who is only soft on the inside but is rock solid on the outside…Bob. Together they can not be stop they will accomplish wonderful things together though every team has there debates and they might not always see eye to eye they are one.

Created by Quinones, Jesse Page 9 of 23 FF_2425895_

_**Chapter 1 "The Begging"**_


	14. Chapter 14 Blizzard Island

_**Chapter 14 "Blizzard Island"**_

**November 4, 2009 6:57AM Penney-**Tell me again where we are…it is freezing.

**Eric**-If I remember right then we are in Blizzard Island.

**Bob**-Blizzard Island?

**Eric**-That right a place where it is freezing 14 hours a day. That is most likely where they came up with the name.

**Penney**-Why didn't they call it…Snow Point City?

**Eric**-One good reason is that the weather is almost always a blizzard and second is can you ever find city in this weather?

**Ginta**-If our luck would have it we might have been walking in circles for hours now.

**Shawna**-Then we will all die.

**Bob**-You don't have to be all dramatic about it.

**Shawna**-Sorry.

**Ginta**-…Ok here is the option's we have we can continue walking in this and dye of frost bite or we can build igloos and try to served the night.

**Penney**-…I go with the igloos.

**Ginta**-Ok and be ser to make sure that the back side of the igloos is facing behind this weather.

**7:25AM Penney**-(I don't really know how this is suppose to help but it is better then nothing.)

**Ginta**-May I come in?

**Penney**-Uh sure but this is not really meant for two though.

**Ginta**-It is ok I realized that it was impossible to get really warm in this weather but then I realized that I am a fire type so I can make a fire for you if you want?

**Penney**-Thanks but where will I put it?

**Ginta**-…You're igloo is pretty weak…mine is stronger, has a little bit more room, and a fire.

**Penney**-What are we waiting for lets go.

**Ginta**-Grab my tail and don't let go.

**Penney**-Got it…are we there?

**Ginta**-Yep...ladies first.

**Penney**-Why thank you, you know you are really-

**Ginta**-Penney?

**Penney**-This is incredible.

**Ginta**-Nothing special just something to served the night.

**Penney**-This will work.

**Ginta**-I notice you too are out of food here have mine.

**Penney**-…Thanks

**Ginta**-I am going to see if I can find some more food ok?

**Penney**-…Ok but don't be out there too long.

**Ginta**-I won't.

**Eric**-…..? So how did it go?

**Ginta**-You have the green light Eric.

**Eric**-Thanks Ginta…Don't tell anyone about this ok?

**Ginta**-Ok you got my word on that I am going to see if I can find some more food.

**Eric**-Gotcha just don't be out too long.

**Ginta**-I know.

**Eric**-…Ginta are you here?

**Penney**-No he left for some food.

**Eric**-That is two bad I was hoping to meet him I have a message for him. This is a nice igloo (it really is.)

**Penney**-I can take a message for him.

**Eric**-No thanks I rather tell him my self…I don't think he will mind if I rest here.

**Penney**-I do.

**Eric**-…Look I know we had our differences in the past but that is in the past now can we start over?

**Penney**-No.

**Eric**-(Now what do I say?) Any way I stay here tell he comes back.

**Penney**-Fine just don't bother me while I am asleep.

**Eric**-I won't. (Well that went great.)

**8:30AM Ginta**-(I went pretty far and no luck finding food O better head back this blizzard is killing me…whoa! Great just great I fell in the freezing snow…?...and know it appears I am stuck…this is just great just great if I die here I do hope that Eric was mange to win Penney's hart.

**Eric**-… (Ginta had been gone for a long time and the storm is getting worst what should I do?...Can't think…felling light headed…good night.)

**November 5, 2009 5:47PM Eric**-ZZzzzzz… (Yawn…Ginta still is not back? Now I am worry…I wonder what time it is now? Probably not too late.)

**Penney**-? Where are you going?

**Eric**-To see if I can find Ginta.

**Penney**-He still is not back?

**Eric**-He probably is just in another igloo.

**Penney**-Report back when you are done.

**Eric**-Yes ma'am.

**5:52PM Eric**-PENNEY!

**Penney**-! You woke me up what is it?

**Eric**-I CANT FIND GINTA!

**Penney**-WHAT! YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT HE IS LOST AND WE CANT FIND HIM!

**Eric**-…Yep.

**Penney**-Well we can't just sit here and do nothing we got to try to find him lets go.

**Gabi**-(I love this weather this time at night it is nothing else like it…whoa…I fell…what did I fell on any way…EEEK IT'S A POKEMON! I wonder if he is ok I need to take him back home.)

**Penney**-Any luck?

**Eric**-I am having much luck as you are?

**Penney**-So I am guessing that, that will be a no.

**Eric**-Yep.

**Penney**-… (Ginta.) Wait hold on I think I found something.

**Eric**-What is it?

**Penney**-It looks like a…scarf…the one that he use to wear.

**Eric**-… (Ginta why did you have to go it is my fault for letting you do this?)

**Penney**-… (Ginta I am sorry I shouldn't have let you gone out there all by you're self.)

**Eric**-…Come on lets head back if we found his scarf here then who knows where we could find his body.

**6:18PM Bob**-? There they are.

**Shawna**-Where have you been?

**Bob**-…Ginta's scarf…and you are showing this to us why?

**Eric**-We can't find his body.

**Penney**-We found this but that was it.

**Bob**-…So you are saying that he is dead.

**Eric**-Pretty much.

**Bob**-...So what can we do?

**Penney**-I don't know.

**Shawna**-You are just pulling my leg here he is not dead he can't be.

**Eric**-Shawna…He is dead.

**Bob**-As much as it is hard to go on I think we are going to have to.

**Shawna**-Aren't we going put something here to remember him?

**Bob**-I feel that we need to bring the scarf to Vitoria.

**Shawna**-You're right.

**Eric**-Every thing will be all right Shawna we just still have to think he is still here that's all.

**Shawna**-…It…it just…can't be true.

**Penney**-It is true Shawna and even though the truth hurts we are all going to have to live with it lets go.

**Shawna**-…Ok.

**9:09PM Gabi**-…! Oh you are awake how nice.

**Ginta**-?

**Gabi**-You poor thing you were on the ground completely frozen you are thank full to be alive.

**Ginta**-I am?

**Gabi**-You don't remember?

**Ginta**-No I remember I just need to get my head in place that's all.

**Gabi**-While you are doing that I had made you hot coco hope you like chocolate.

**Ginta**-thank you…by the way what is you're name?

**Gabi**-Gabi and you?

**Ginta**-Ginta.

**Gabi**-Ginta…that's a cute name

**Ginta**-(She says that name with a smile on her face and her aura feels like it can warm up an entire room.) Thank you for the drink.

**Gabi**-Don't mention it I was just happy that I was there to help.

**Ginta**-By the way where am I?

**Gabi**-Snow Point City it's got its name because well no surprise there is a lot of snow. And it is a good place for Pokémon who likes the cold. Someone likes you sticks out like a soar thumb.

**Bob**-Call me crazy but I think I see house's.

**Eric**-Well I guess you are not alone I see them too.

**Penney**-Oh stop it guys there are house's out there. If we are lucky we might find warm.

**Bob**-"Warm?" I am sorry to say this but the only Pokémon that live here are all ice types they don't like warm.

**Eric**-He is right by the way.

**Penney**-Well let's just hope for the best.

**Bob**-…Hello is any one there?

**Gabi**-? Oh no.

**Ginta**-I don't like it when someone says "oh no."

**Gabi**-I don't want to bring you in to this but I have this little problem with my ex that might leave to death.

**Ginta**-Leave it to me.

**Penney**-I guess no one is home lets try another one.

**Bob**-…? The door is opening.

**Eric**-…! FIRE LOOK OUT!

**Ginta**-…That was just a sneak peak if you are going try to kill my girlfriend again…! (Oh no.)

**Penney**-(Ginta?)

**Shawna**-GINTA YOU ARE ALIVE!

**Ginta**-…Nice to see you too Shawna.

**Penney**-Ginta nice to see that you are not dead first a hug…seconded a smack…What is this I hear about a girlfriend?

**Ginta**-Come inside I want to know more about this as you guys do.

**Gabi**-So you are all friends of his?

**Penney**-Yes we are an explore team and we help those in need.

**Gabi**-Really? Great maybe you might help my needs. It all started a long time ago.

**October 6, 2006 2:36PM Gabi**-(Great just great I have to give these folks a seat and I have all this food on me that I am already running…5 minutes late.

**Wyatt**–Hay you see that girl over there she will be easy.

**Sara**-What do you have plan for her?

**Wyatt**-I can make her do a hole lot of stuff without even trying come on lets go.

**Gabi**-Ok here you go hope you like it…! (Great now those two left I hope this won't get me fire.)

**Arian**-GABI FRONT AND CENTER NOW!

**Gabi**-(Too late.)

**Arian**-…Gabi…This is the 5 time you let the customer walk away.

**Gabi**-I know sir it won't happen again I promise.

**Arian**-This is your last warning so don't screw it up…here take these glasses and take them to table number 7…GO!

**Gabi**-(Ok I got this one chance to prove to my self that I am not a screw up so here I go….?) Look out!

**Arian**-…GABI!

**Gabi**-(Here it comes…)

**Arian**-YOUR'E FIRED!

**2:30PM Gabi**-(Well that's just great I got fired again…this is the 3 job this week…now what will I do?)

**Wyatt**-Miss?

**Gabi**-Yes?

**Wyatt**-I herd that you got fired.

**Gabi**-I think every one herd it.

**Watt**-I can help you.

**Gabi**-You can?

**Wyatt**-Sure I can come with me.

**November 5, 2009 6:10PM Gabi-**After I followed that guy to his house I ended up being rape and force to do these bad things that was back 3 years ago now they are trying to kill me.

**Ginta**-Can you tell us why he is trying to kill you?

**October 15, 2009 8:30AM Arian**-So what's the plan?

**Wyatt**-We go ahead and rob the bank 3 weeks from now November 5 they will be getting a 8,000 dollars in cash by the mayor and we are going to rob it night time.

**Arian**-Sounds good anything else?

**Wyatt**-Yah we are going to use the money to help us steal his daughter.

**Arian**-Nice so here is the blue-prints for the bank.

**Gabi**-!

**Sara**-Hey you what are you doing?

**Gabi**-(Oh no I can't let them do that I must steal the map.)

**Sara**-! Where do you think you are going?

**Wyatt**-! Get her she has the map.

**November 5, 2009 6:15PM Ginta**-I see…Well you are safe with us here we are going to need to come up with a plan quick.

**Gabi**-Thank you…

**Ginta**-!...Your welcome but don't get to committable I already got a girl…Ok lets come up with a plan.

**Penney**-Well who is the main target here?

**Ginta**-Well from what I know is that they want her dead; they want to kidnap the mayor's daughter, and rob a bank, but they can't rob the bank because we have the map. So the get rids of one option. They mainly want her dead so since Wyatt is a ice type ill stay here to protect Gabi but I want the rest of you to go to the mayor and make him let you protect his daughter that means even knocking out the guards or getting a little rough.

**Eric**-What about the bank?

**Ginta**-If they are smart they will know that this has there escape plan on it.

**Bob**-Will you be safe by your self?

**Ginta**-Dot worry about me right now your main thing you should worry about is the mayor's daughter.

**Shawna**-What if they don't show?

**Ginta**-Ill be making a plan for that too.

**Penney**-Ok I guess that about does it come on team lets go.

**Shawna**-By Ginta.

**6:30PM Penney**-Excuse me are you the mayor?

**Mayor**-Why yes I am why?

**Penney**-We are here to protect your daughter.

**Mayor**-(Are these guys for real.) Sorry but I already got guards if you can not tell already so if you will excuse me.

**Eric**-Hey we don't want to use force here now do we?

**Mayor**-And what are you going to do about it…you're just an Eevee.

**Eric**-… (Say that again if you dare.)

**Bob**-Please we will give you one more chance.

**Mayor**-No I will give you one more chance now if you don't get away and play like little children's do I will have to use force.

**Penney**-You…One look at you and I can tell you are weak…You might look scary but you really aren't you can't put up a fight no matter how hard you tried.

**Mayor**-Ok that's it I had enough guards get them.

**6:35PM Eric**-So how weak do you think we are now?

**Mayor**-! What do you want?

**Eric**-As the girl said we just want to protect your daughter.

**Mayor**-Fine, fine do what ever you want just don't hurt me.

**Penney**-You don't care about your daughter at all do you? No you don't you are just a scared little guy who thinks he can do what ever he wants.

**Shawna**-Naughty, naughty.

**Mayor**-How old is that girl?

**Eric**-Trust me she can whip your behind if you're not careful. Is this your house?

**Mayor**-Yes it is.

**Eric**-Nice…we will be staying in it for a little while.

**Mayor**-How little is little?

**Eric**-If I knew that I would of told you.

**Mayor**-…He does not like me does he?

**Penny**-Well you did piss him off by calling him an Eevee.

**Mayor**-Well that is who he is.

**Penney**-The way you said it maid him mad and I am not too happy with you ether.

**Elisa**-! Come in.

**Eric**-Thank you listen you are going to be under the protection of me and some other guys for a little while.

**Elisa**-I already got guards thank you.

**Eric**-…Your much nicer then your father…you also listen to what others have to say too…but that's not all unlike him you are more of a fighter then a runner.

**Elisa**-Thank you…you are much stronger then someone might look at you…you have been lonely for a while and fails at trying to find the one girl he likes most.

**Eric**-You're very good but you are going need to realize that this is one argument you can't win. You are going to be under protection.

**Penney**-Her bedroom is upstairs to the left?

**Mayor**-Correct.

**Elisa**- Well then I guess I don't mid being under your protection.

**Penney**-!

**Elisa**-Ill be in the bathroom taking a bath…you know just in case.

**Penney**-!...Well I never.

**Eric**-And what will that be?

**Penney**-Oh don't act like an idiot that girl was hitting on you did you see the way that girl smiled at you and how she told you that she was going to take a bath…makes me sick.

**Eric**-The real question is why do you care?

**Penney**-I don't I just don't want your feelings overcome you in this mission that's all.

**8:54PM Gabi**-Do you think the plan is going to work?

**Ginta**-Don't worry about it…look it is late why don't you get some sleep.

**Gabi**-I guess I can do that.

**Elisa**-Oh Eric can you come here for a seconded?

**Eric**-Sure…what is it?

**Elisa**-Well it is my bedtime and I am going to have to go to bed but I am scared because of the big bad guys.

**Eric**-…How about ill stay guard?

**Elisa**-You will thank you that's so great.

**Penney**-You know mayor you are a better cook then I thought…!

**Mayor**-Why thank you I don't like to brag but…are you ok?

**Penney**-…w…w ack, ack, kack…I'm ok.

**Bob**-are you sure you are all right?

**Penney**-Yes Bob I am all right.

**Bob**-Ok sorry (Just your tone of voice tells a different story.)

**10:30PM Wyatt**-Ok even though she got the map we can still get the girl.

**Arian**-Right and what did you sent Sara out for?

**Wyatt**-We had a report that were the wear about were she might be.

**Arian**-I see ok lets get started.

**Eric**-…must…stay…awake.

**Penney**-What's the matter?

**Eric**-I want to sleep but I know I can't.

**Penney**-It is late do you think that they are going to come today?

**Eric**-True but I rather be safe then sorry.

**Penney**-You are going to be sorry if you don't fall asleep.

**Eric**-I know.

**Penney**-…Listen why don't we trade shifts I can't fall asleep anyway.

**Eric**-Why can't you.

**Penney**-I just can't.

**Eric**-Penney I have been studding your behavior today and something is troubling you…what is it?

**Penney**-Well you see Eric…I…! The alarm had been lifted.

**Eric**-Come on lets go.

**Wyatt**-I thought you said you know how to disable the alarm.

**Arian**-Well it is kind of hard to do it when the map is gone.

**Wyatt**-!

**Eric**-You must be Wyatt how very nice to meet you.

**Wyatt**-(They had been expecting us!)

**Penney**-This has got to be fun.

**Shawna**-Me first me first.

**Bob**-Ok Shawna you can go first.

**Shawna**-Yah lets do this!

**Arian**-(These are just kids we don't need to worry.)

**10:45PM Shawna**-Well that was kind of fun.

**Wyatt**-(I am so wipe out I can't move my lips.)

**Arian**-How did we get beaten by those kids?)

**Eric**-So Penney.

**Penney**-Yes?

**Eric**-What is it that you were going to say?

**Penney**-Oh that…its nothing never mind.

**10:50PM Sara**-(This is the place.) Nock the door down Mitch.

**Mitch**-Can do Sara.

**Ginta**-Zzzz…!

**Gabi**-What was that!

**Sara**-I thought I recognized that voice.

**Gabi**-(Oh no Sara.)

**Ginta**-Sara nice to meet you and who are you?

**Mitch**-My name is Mitch.

**Ginta**-Mitch…ok. I am sorry to say this but Gabi is not here.

**Gabi**-That is the worst lie I had ever herd. Move and you just might not get killed.

**Ginta**-Sorry but I can't do that.

**Sara**-I applause your courage…or is it your dumbness?

**Ginta**-Look there is still time to turn back all you have to do is just walk away and buy her a new door and no one will get hurt.

**Sara**-You think you can beat us because you are a fire type but the truth is you are going to die.

**Ginta**-I am willing to take that risk.

**Sara**-Ok then let's get started.

**11:30PM Ginta**-Pant, pant, pant, you see I wasn't kidding…Now you two are going to jail…I feel dizzy.

**Gabi**-! GINTA!

**Ginta**.-I'm ok…don't worry about me…just make sure you call the cops.

**Gabi**-I did don't worry about me we got to get you to a hospital stat.

**11:45PM Gabi**-Wow you came faster then the cops.

**Doctor Bill**-We got here as soon as we can…You said that there was only one Pokémon in need here I see two.

**Nurse Christina**-Uh doctor who does that remind you of?

**Doctor Bill**-? Oh great him…Well we can get this guy, we will also get more ambience too.

**Gabi**-Oh no need those are the bad guys.

**Doctor** **Bill**-(That figures.) Ok let's load him up on the truck.

**November 6, 2009 6:20AM Ginta**-?

**Gabi**-You're awake thank goodness.

**Eric**-You really scared us a little.

**Bob**-But yet you pulled another miracle.

**Penney**-Shawna are you ok?

**Shawna**-…I promise my self I wasn't going to cry…..GROUP HUG!

**Ginta**-(I never new I was this much love.)

**Doctor** **Bill**-Ok everyone get off him…Well it is sort of nice to see you again.

**Ginta**-Same here doc…But why are you here?

**Doctor** **Bill**-Well my wife I are on vacation so we decided to come here to rest up and look what we found.

**Ginta**-But you don't work here.

**Doctor** **Bill**-True but I can volunteer at any hospital I want though.

**Ginta**-Ah.

**Nurse** **Christina**-Now you take it easy do you hear me?

**Ginta**-Yes.

**Nurse** **Christina**-Good I just don't want to drive in my ambulance and here a stress call.

**Ginta**-Your car is an ambiance?

**Doctor** **Bill**-How else do you think we got here? Walk your funny only a fool will walk in this weather.

**Penney**-(We walk.)

**Eric**-(Is he calling us fools?)

**6:45AM Ginta**-Well thank you for your help doc but we better get on our way.

**Gabi**-Don't leave you been such a big help here.

**Ginta**-Sorry Gabi but we have to go.

**Gabi**-

**Ginta**-…Hey cheer up well visit I promise in the mean time fine a nice mate to settle down with…do you think you can do that?

**Gabi**-(Well I was kind of hoping that you will be that mate.) Sure I can do that.

**Ginta**-Good…Well it was fun but we got to go.

**Elisa**-So long Eric and don't forget to call me.

**Mayor**-You four made fine body guards sad just to let you just walk away.

**Shawna**-BYE EVERY ONE I'LL REMEMBER ALL OF YOU IN THERAPY!

**Eric**-Well that's one way to remember them.

**Shawna**-Thank you.

Created by Quinones, Jesse Page 9 of 23 FF_2425895_

_**Chapter 1 "The Begging"**_


	15. Chapter 15 Midnight Forest

_**Chapter 15 "Midnight Forest"**_

**November 7, 2009 7:26AM Penney**-It is getting dark out.

**Eric**-Can't be it is early in the morning.

**Ginta**-The time is 7:27AM

**Penney**-Then why is it so dark here?

**Eric**-…Oh I remember now this is what they call "Midnight Forest."

**Bob**-I can see why.

**Shawna**-I don't like the dark.

**Eric**-Sorry to break this to you but the father we go the darker it get's and we need to go on.

**Ginta**-Shawna Just close your eye and hold on to e then when you wake up it will be sunshine.

**Shawna**-Ok.

**Eric**-Is it just me or is Ginta acting more like a father now?

**Penney**-I've been noticing that too but in a way I guess you can say he is a father.

**Eric**-I guess you're right.

**8:23AM Eric**-Hey Ginta I think we been here before.

**Ginta**-How can you tell?

**Eric**-…I can't but it just seems like that tree we have seen before.

**Ginta**-Don't worry we will get out of here before you know it.

**Brad**-Can you believe it we got fired.

**Brandon**-Still can't believe it boss.

**Brad**-I can't even understand what we did wrong…wait do you hear that?

**Brandon**-…Yes boss it sounds like team Adventures.

**Brad**-Well they are in our territory now. Lets give them the fright of there lives then we can take them back to the boss.

**Brandon**-Nice plan sir lets do it.

**Shawna**-…Did you herd something?

**Ginta**-Just the wind Shawna.

**Shawna**-…There it is again.

**Ginta**-Ok let's call it a day even though we have no idea what the time is.

**9:32AM Shawna**-…Can't…fall…asleep…Mike help me.

**Brad**-Did you heard that?

**Brandon**-Sure did boss Shawna can't fall asleep.

**Brad**-Not that you idiot Mike.

**Brandon**-Whose Mike boss?

**Brad**-That is who we are going to find out. Come on lets go in her mind.

**Shawna**-Zzzzz…? MIKE IS THAT YOU!

**Brad**-(This is going to be good.)

**Mike**-Yes Shawna it is me.

**Shawna**-What are you doing hear? What am I doing hear? Wear is here?

**Mike**-Don't you remember Shawna this is home.

**Shawna**-Home?

**Mike**-Home.

**Shawna**-I think I like home.

**Mike**-Home sweet home.

**Shawna**-Where are the others?

**Mike**-Oh they are all home too.

**Shawna**-Well that is nice…I am glad I am home I have so many wonderful stories to tell you.

**Mike**-I got all the time in the world.

**Penney**-Hi boss look what I am.

**Brad**-(Great that idiot Brandon might ruin this nightmare.)

**Mike**-A Pikachu.

**Penney**-That's right.

**Mike**-Why don't you just go home…Penney?

**Penney**-Ok boss.

**Shawna**-Boss?

**Mike**-Oh I run a company and I am her boss.

**Shawna**-She never called Ginta boss before.

**Mike**-Well this is kind of new with her.

**Shawna**-Ok.

**Brad**-(I am going to cut this nightmare short thanks to Brandon.)

**Mike**-Shawna there is something I have to tell you.

**Shawna**-What is it?

**Mike**-You see Shawna the job I have is where I work with a lot of knifes and swords.

**Shawna**-Ok.

**Mike**-But I just can't get over this one feeling.

**Shawna**-What feeling is that?

**Mike**-The felling to…kill.

**Shawna**-WHAT! TAKE IT EASY WITH THAT SWORD MIKE YOU ALMOST GOT ME!

**Mike**-That's the plan.

**Brandon**-Wow He is really giving Shawna a nightmare.

**Shawna**-NO MIKE DON'T STOP IT!

**Mike**-I can't stop it.

**Shawna**-NOOO!

**10:08AM Brandon**-…Nice job boss.

**Brad**-Thank you Brandon but do me a favor and don't do that again got it?

**Brandon**-Yes.

**Brad**-Good boy so who is our next victim?

**Bandon**-…How about that guy.

**Brad**-…Bob? The brother of Ivan? Ok.

**Bob**-…Where am I?

**Ivan**-Welcome home brother.

**Bob**-IVAN!

**Ivan**-You are surprise to see me.

**Bob**-…What have you done with the rest of the group?

**Ivan**-I thought that this might be a little family reunion.

**Bob**-I gave you multiples chances to change sides but you said no. So why would I want a family reunion?

**Penney**-Hi…honey

**Bob**-Penney?

**Ivan**-That's right I was able to hypnotize her…I was wondering if you would like to be the best man for the wedding?

**Bob**-Wedding? You guys aren't even in the same egg group.

**Brad**-(You dumb idiot Brandon)

**Ivan**-Get him.

**Bob**-!

**Brandon**-(It fells different using another Pokémon's move in another Pokémon's body.)

**Bob**-Penney snap out of it…It's me don't you remember me?...I guess not.

**11:23AM Bob**-Huh…huh…huh Why don't you fight brother?

**Ivan**-Oh trust me I will fight but I will make sure that your death is nice and slow… Look behind you.

**Bob**-Guys it is so nice to see you…What wrong with you?

**Ivan**-They had all been hypnotizes and under my control…get him and hold him down he's mine.

**Bob**-…This isn't like you Ivan.

**Ivan**-I know…it better…ready for your wiping?

**Brandon**-(That was one hard fight…I can't watch as Brad whips Bob to death ill wait tell he done.)

**12:30PM Brad**-Ill say Brandon he is more difficult then I thought he would be. But you did better this time but make sure that they are the same egg group ok?

**Brandon**-Ok.

**Brad**-Lets see who's next?...Hey look what I found.

**Brandon**-It our old friend Eric.

**Brad**-"Friend?" Brandon he was never our friend but this will be fun to make him suffer.

**Eric**-Zzzz…? (I'm back at the base? How did this happen?)

**Brad**-Hello Eric.

**Eric**-Oh it's you…Bob right?

**Brad**-IT'S BRAD!

**Eric**-You always seem like a Bob to me.

**Brandon**-And I am Brandon.

**Eric**-What's up Brandon?

**Brad**-! Don't make friends with the enemy.

**Brandon**-Sorry boss.

**Eric**-Do you guys know how I got here?

**Brad**-We put you here.

**Eric**-Well can you put me back?

**Brad**-Sorry but no…do you remember what room this is?

**Eric**-…The torture room.

**Brad**-Correct and we are going to kill you in it.

**Eric**-Whoa hold on don't you think that, that is kind of mess up? You two are ghost so you are already dead and I am a normal type so I basically have no moves to use.

**Brad**-Life's hard so get over it.

**Eric**-Brandon buddy why are you doing this join my side, join the light side.

**Brandon**-Sorry Eric.

**Brad**-That's right he listens to me now not you.

**Eric**-Ill give you guys great stuff if you let me live.

**Brad**-No way we are going to start our own business just wait you'll see.

**Eric**-How can I see if you are going to kill me?

**Brad**-…I think it is time for you to die now.

**1:20PM Brandon**-Well that was fun.

**Brad**-Tell me something Brandon why does Eric know you but not me?

**Brandon**-Oh that is because we are old poker buddies.

**Brad**-"Poker buddies?"

**Brandon**-Yep.

**Brad**-What ever…look who I found Penney.

**Brandon**-Lets go.

**Penney**-ZZZzzz…? Eric is that you?

**Brad**-(Wow she loves Eric…This gives me an idea.)

**Brandon**-No it is only-

**Brad**-Shut up you idiot I got a plan just follow my league…How do I look?

**Brandon**-…You look like Eric.

**Brad**-That's the plan Stan.

**Brandon**-Who's Stan?

**Brad**-(Oh wow.)

**Penney**-? Eric it is you…I must be dreaming?

**Eric**-Well if this is a dream then I don't ever want you to wake up.

**Penney**-That is really sweat Eric.

**Eric**-Thank you.

**Penney**-By the way…how did we got here?

**Eric**-You were sleeping for a long time so I went on ahead and I found this.

**Penney**-The sunset is just beautiful.

**Eric**-Yes you are.

**Penney**-What did you say?

**Eric**-All I said that you are the most beautiful thing I had ever laid eyes on.

**Penney**-Stop it you are making me blush.

**Eric**-But it is the truth.

**Penney**-Eric.

**Eric**-Yes?

**Penney**-there is something I have to tell you…I love you.

**Brad**-(It would be mean to ruin this wonderful dream of hers…but that's me.)

**Penney**-Eric?

**Eric**-? I was just think king about us in the future that's all. You know when we are married.

**Penney**-What did you see?

**Eric**-…Nothing.

**Penney**-?

**Eric**-Good bye Penney.

**Penney**-Eric!

**Brad**-So long Penney.

**2:22AM Brandon**-ZZZZZzzzzz.

**Brad**-…WHAT ARE YOU DOING!

**Brandon**-? I was sleeping boss.

**Brad**-Why were you sleeping?

**Brandon**-Well because I am tired.

**Brad**-"Tired!" Why I ought a…never mind come on let's go home they will have a big surprise when they wake up.

**Brandon**-You said it boss…Boss?

**Brad**-Yes?

**Brandon**-What about Ginta?

**Brad**-"Ginta?" I almost forgot about him where is he?

**Brandon**-Right behind you.

**Brad**-? Why yes he is…Lets give this one the best nightmare we had done yet.

**Brandon**-Yah.

**Ginta**-ZZZzzz…?

**Brad**-Good morning Ginta.

**Ginta**-Good morning Brad.

**Brandon**-Yah good morning.

**Brad**-…Brandon…you can't act tuff by saying good morning.

**Ginta**-Still in training?

**Brad**-He just graduated 1 grade math. He now knows that 1+1=2 not 1 on a bun.

**Ginta**-I see congratulations Brandon.

**Brandon**-Thank you and if you think we are evil those little kids will kill you.

**Ginta**-I see…so what can I do for you?

**Brad**-Nothing for us.

**Ginta**-Then can I go back to sleep then?

**Brandon**-Sorry but that's not how it works.

**Ginta**-What, what works?

**Brad**-We are going to give you the worst nightmare you had ever had so please play along.

**Ginta**-You said "please."

**Brandon**-Ha, ha you are now a nice guy.

**Brad**-Shut up both of you now if you don't mind we would like to get back to work.

**Ginta**-Who sent you Danny or Derrick?

**Brad**-We got fired from our jobs.

**Ginta**-I am sorry for your lost but nothing I can do expect go back to sleep.

**Brad**-Go back to sleep you are asleep this is a dream.

**Ginta**-Oh…ok then get out of my dream and let me sleep in my dream.

**Brad**-You are boring me lets get him.

**Penney**-I don't think so.

**Brad**-?

**Eric**-After what you did to me it is payback time.

**Bob**-Time for a nice wiping.

**Shawna**-YOU'RE NOTHING BUT BIG LOSERS!

**Brad**-I thought this was a dream.

**Ginta**-I am afraid you are mistaken.

**Brandon**-Boss.

**Brad**-Yes Brad?

**Brandon**-I think we are going to get beat up.

**Brad**-I think you are right.

**3:53AM Brad & Brandon**-Stop it stop it…no more no more mercy have mercy on our souls.

**Penney**-What's there problem?

**Ginta**-I don't know I just trick them in to there own trick and now they are in there own little nightmares.

**Eric**-I just had the horrible dream.

**Bob**-You aren't the only one.

**Shawna**-…I think I want my mommy.

**Ginta**-Now, now children everyone gather around me it is story time…Brad did you give all of us nightmares?

**Brad**-YES NOW STOP HURTING ME!

**Ginta**-Do you know the way out of here?

**Brad**-Yes…go strait a little and take a right that will give you the road you want.

**Ginta**-Do you know how to go and find Danny?

**Brad**-Yes…go strait and take a left but trust me you will die there.

**Ginta**-Well take the chances…how did you gave us nightmares?

**Brad**-You have to be asleep then we can go asleep and when we inter your dream we can do what ever we want to do in it.

**Ginta**-That is all you may now open your eyes.

**Brad**-…! Oh no.

**Brandon**-Boss I think we might get beat up again.

**Ginta**-Oh no you wont you suffered enough thank you for your help though.

**Brad**-(Sometimes I do hate that Ginta.)

Created by Quinones, Jesse Page 6 of 23 FF_2425895_

_**Chapter 1 "The Begging"**_


	16. Chapter 16 Shimmer Desert

_**Chapter 16 "Shimmer Desert"**_

**November 8, 2009 5:50PM Penney**-Sun I see sun.

**Bob**-We were just in a place that was total darkness and now we are in a place that is really sunny…I don't get that.

**Ginta**-I see sand… and lots of it.

**Eric**-It looks like we are at our third checkpoint…Shimmer Desert.

**Penney**-Great now we are going to have to face our next enemy…dying of thirst.

**Ginta**-We got enough water to last us for a mile or two but if we are lucky we can find a casket.

**Shawna**-What is so good about them? All they do is just stay in one area and they are really spiky.

**Ginta**-You can cut them in half and suck the juice that is in side them and if you are out of water you need all the liquid you can find.

**Penney**-Ok we are ether going to die here or latter on down the road so lets get going.

**6:12PM Ginta**-…!

**Eric**-What is it?

**Ginta**-…We might want to take cover.

**Penney**-Why?

**Ginta**-Lets just say if you want to stay alive you will do what I say…there is nothing to hold on to is there…ok every one hold on there is a sandstorm on the way and it can ether kill us, not kill us, or send us flying in a different direction so every one hold on.

**Bob**-I don't see any-Oh there it is.

**6:16PM Eric**-(…Whoa what a ride that was…were am I? Oh that's right I am in the middle of this desert, lost with no water and I am by my self…I need Ginta to stay alive he knows what to do…what the? Is that a yellow tail…PENNEY!...) Nice to see you.

**Penney**-Same here…but where are the others?

**Eric**-Beats me as far as I know you can see for miles and miles but here the only thing we can see is each other.

**Penney**-That is not good but luckily for us I got some water…lets not drink it now lets wait tell we find a casket.

**Eric**-Sounds good. (Even though my mouth is filled with sand and this sun is killing me.)

**6:23PM Shawna**-…I feel dizzy…hello? Is any one there? Hello? If any one is there please come out…(I'm all alone…I don't like to be alone…I get scared when I am all alone…I think I want my Daddy.)

**Usher**-…Hello there what are you doing here?

**Shawna**-… (Daddy…were are you…I want my daddy.)

**Usher**-Uh miss…are you all right?

**Shawna**-! I'M SAVED!

**Usher**-!...You can stop hugging me now.

**Shawna**-Sorry I am just so excited that there are other Pokémon here.

**Usher**-Look down there…it is a city. My name is Usher what's yours?

**Shawna**-Shawna.

**Usher**-Ok Shawna I am proud to show you around Shimmer City.

**6:30PM Bob**-…(Ginta was not kidding those things are deadly…where is everyone?...I guess I will keep on walking since I am part plant I can make my own food and with all the sun that's help a lot. Hey look there is a town near by.)

**6:45PM Ginta**-…(Well that was one big sandstorm…I knew it we are all separated but if we are lucky some might be together…now what should I do now? I guess the only thing I can do is keep on moving.)

**6:50PM Shawna**-This is nice.

**Usher**-Thank you…so were you from?

**Shawna**-I am from Milo Town.

**Usher**-Milo Town? Where is that at?

**Shawna**-A long ways away from here.

**Usher**-So what are you doing here?

**Shawna**-I am on a top secret mission and if I tell you I would have to kill you.

**Usher**-I see…well how long do you think you are going to be here?

**Shawna**-I don't know…maybe a week.

**Usher**-Well I got the perfect place for you to stay for the week.

**Shawna**-…Is this a castle?

**Usher**-This is…my home.

**Shawna**-! And I get to live in it for a week?

**Usher**-Yep.

**Shawna**-All right I should get settled in.

**7:37PM Eric**-It is getting kind of late out we should get some sleep.

**Penney**-How?

**Eric**-Well Ginta showed us how to survive in the blizzard so it should be the same thing.

**Penney**-Are you serious?

**Eric**-Do you want to stay alive?

**Penney**-…Ok let's get started.

**9:22PM Bob**-(This town is kind of big…I can tell I am not welcome here for some strange reason. Yawn it is getting late I should fine a place to fall asleep but I am too scared to for some reason I feel…unsafe.)

**Shawna**-Look at the moon it is so big.

**Usher**-Ill tell you if you want to look at the moon this is where to do it.

**Shawna**-Hey Usher I see fire.

**Usher**-Oh I hate to tell you this but we are at war against the Shimmer Town but any war there leader is a female Leafeon.

**Shawna**-But don't you think that it is kind of mean to put a Pokémon on fire alive.

**Usher**-What are you saying then?

**Shawna**-I am saying why you don't make them work for your army or something.

**Usher**-…Your right, come on lets go.

**Bob**-WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING! DON'T PUT ME THERE I DON'T LIKE FIRE WHAT DO YOU HAVE AGINST GRASS TYPES! I AM AN EXPLOER TEAM SO PLEASE LET ME LIVE!

**Shawna**-! BOB!

**Bob**-SHAWNA IS THAT YOU! GET ME OUT OF HERE YOU KNOW I HATE FIRE!

**Usher**-You know this guy?

**Shawna**-Yes his name is Bob he is an explore and he is with me, we got separated in a sandstorm.

**Usher**-…That's good enough for me. Everyone listen to me put out that fire right now he is a friend of mine let him go.

**Bob**-(There is a god.) Thank you sir thank you.

**Usher**-Don't thank me if it wasn't for Shawna here you would be brunt to a crisp.

**Bob**-Shawna how did you got here?

**Shawna**-Usher found me and took me in.

**Bob**-Well then I thank you again Usher.

**Usher**-Don't mention it any friend of Shawn's is a friend of mine.

**Bob**-(Does he like Shawna or something?)

**Ginta**-Well I guess it is time for me to go to sleep now…

**Sam**-Who is this?

**Ginta**-This is the guy who is trying to sleep.

**Sam**-A smart guy aren't you? You are coming with me.

**Ginta**-No I am not.

**Sam**-You don't want to test me.

**Ginta**-I can't I don't have a quiz to test you

**Sam**-THAT'S IT!

**Ginta**-Fine, fine ill go with you, you don't have to get angry with me.

**10:52PM Lucy**-Well who do we have here?

**Sam**-My lord I found this stray out side alone.

**Lucy**-Alone you say?

**Ginta**-My lord is there a reason I should not be out alone?

**Lucy**-(Since this guy does not know any thing about the war I guess I can se him I am running a little short of men.) Lonely traveler you may live but on only one condition you must be part of my army because in a week I swear to you it will be the biggest fight of your life.

**Ginta**-(There seems to be no way out of this one.) My lords I will accept the challenge that you had given me.

**Lucy**-Good, now to the prison you go that will be your new home for the next week.

**Ginta**-if that is what you wish my lord

**November 9, 2009 1:19AM Sam**-GET UP NEWBIE!

**Ginta**-…Do you have to yell?

**Sam**-It is time for your training.

**Ginta**-What time is it?

**Sam**-Time for your training but to be more correct it is 1:23AM

**Ginta**-(You guys are all insane.)

**1:28AM Harold**-(I do hate grass types but maybe this guy is different.) Hey time to wake up.

**Bob**-Zzzz…? Why so early?

**Harold**-So you can get enough training in one day for 6 days. The 7 day is the big battle.

**Bob**-Who are you?

**Harold**-My name is Harold the son of Harry. I am one of the guards of Usher and I am here to train you.

**Bob**-(Harry…no it can't be the same Harry I know…they aren't even in the same egg group.) How about I just call you Harold?

**Harold**-Fine but what about your name stranger?

**Bob**-My name is Bob the son of Victor. I am an explore team called Team Adventures…but can just call me Bob.

**Harold**-Ok Bob we got a lot of training to do…it is only 1:37AM…hurry up we are burning daylight.

**9:27AM Sam**-Ok I think it is time to have breakfast now…I got o say Ginta you are a lot tougher then I thought but the question is are you tough enough to handle the food?

**Ginta**-I guess there is only one way to find out.

**9:31 AM Sam**-Here comes the food or what we called grub.

**Ginta**-…Not to be rude or all but is "Grub" supposed to be…gray?

**Sam**-Do you got a problem with that?

**Ginta**-not at all…like the old saying goes don't jugs a book by its cover… (Well here it goes)…! This!

**Sam**-Yes?

**Ginta**-This is…

**Sam**-Yes?

**Ginta**-Unbelievable.

**Sam**-WHAT!

**Ginta**-I never new food is suppose to taste this good.

**Smith**-I can give you more if you like?

**Ginta**-Yes please.

**Sam**-…Give me that…THIS IS DISGUSTING!

**Ginta**-Well don't hog it give it back.

**Smith**-You are the first Pokémon who I had met who like this's your name?

**Ginta**-Ginta.

**Smith**-Well Ginta I will call this "Ginta's Grub" and for a bonus you don't have to pay me at all.

**Ginta**-Thank you sir.

**Smith**-No I must thank you.

**Sam**-…? I have been having this for my whole life and I still don't like this. How do you like this?

**Ginta**-I am just special I guess.

**9:45AM Harold**-Time for breakfast.

**Bob**-Great I am starving.

**Harold**-You will love our cook she is amazing and the food is wonderful too.

**Bob**-Oh boy I can't wait.

**Anna**-Here you are boys hope you like it.

**Bob**-! This looks amazing.

**Anna**-Thank you it is nice to see a new face around here.

**Bob**-Lets eat….. (! I think I am going to throw up.)

**Harold**-You like it don't you? I can tell from you're face.

**Bob**-This my friend is absolutely (horrible) wonderful.

**Anna**-Thank you I work really hard on it.

**Bob**-I can tell.

**9:51AM Eric**-Zzz… (Boy that was a good nap…who new that sleeping on sand can be fun…look at Penney she looks so cute but what would I say to her though…? "I love you?"...no, no, no that is way too sudden.

**Penney**-Zzzz…morning sleep well?

**Eric**-Well look who woke up its sleeping beauty.

**Penney**-I was trying to be nice to you for a change but it looks like something's never changes.

**Eric**-You can say that again your snoring kept me up. (Great I just ruined my chance.)

**10:34AM Penney**-…Getting kind of hungry here. I am not used of not having breakfast.

**Eric**-Well luckily for you I still got some food…!

**Penney**-The last Poka-block.

**Eric**-The very last one.

**Penney**-(I am hungry my stomach is growling…but what about him?)

**Eric**-(You do not know how tempting it is to eat this right now.)

**Penney**-You can have it.

**Eric**-I don't want it you take it.

**Penney**-I just realized something I am not hungry any more.

**Eric**-That is a load of baloney…can you hear it?

**Penney**-…No.

**Eric**-…Look why don't we just split it?

**Penney**-That little thing is not even enough to fill a Diglett. And you suppose that if we split it, it can fill us both?

**Eric**-Sorry.

**Penney**-No, no it is my fault go ahead and take it.

**Eric**-… (I can't do it why can't I do it?) I will force feed you this if you don't take it.

**Penney**-… (I guess I can't say no…) Ok.

**Eric**-…There that wasn't to hard was it?

**Penney**-(Easy for you to say.)

**Eric**-Well since we got that done shawl we move on?

**12:17PM Eric**-… (I hate going up hills.) Penney did you know that if you don't have food for a week you will die?

**Penney**-I don't want to know that.

**Eric**-But it is a good thing then we know that we got to at least one week to find food tell we die.

**Penney**-Please shut up.

**Eric**-And at some point that your body becomes so hungry that it might kill just to stay alive.

**Penney**-Like I am going to do if you don't shut up.

**Eric**-I don't know what is worse though? Dying of starvation or dying of this entices heat?

**Penney**-Please Eric shut up.

**Eric**-…Well we made it on top of the hill…I think I am going to faint.

**Penney**-Eric!...Eric talk to me.

**Eric**-As if it matters. We are already dead. We only got drops of water left and no food…we might last up to a week with out food but we can only last up to three days with no water, and lets not forget about the sun too. When you are out in the middle of the desert with the sun beating down on you, you are more likely to have sunstrokes then you are any where else.

**Penney**-…How do you know this stuff?

**Eric**-I saw it on the servile channel.

**Penney**-Something's never change.

**Eric**-Look above you those birds are just waiting for us to die they are too lazy to do it there self.

**Penney**-I hadn't had bird in a long time.

**Eric**-Forget it, it looks like those things are about 1 maybe 2 miles tops.

**Penney**-Doesn't hurt to doest it.

**Eric**-I don't your eyes get close when you do that?

**Penney**- I do have the ability to change the direction of the bolt but only if there is some one to guide me.

**Eric**- Well then lets try it out then.

**1:49PM Eric-**You know I never thought I would be eating another Pokémon.

**Penney**-I remember when it was hunting season and my dad use to take me out…it was really fun.

**Eric**-[burp] Excuse me I just can't believe that I just ate a whole bird.

**Penney**-me ether and we still got another one left.

**Eric**-I do love leftovers.

**Penney**-I never blood tasted so good.

**Eric**-Look on the bright side we are out in the middle of the desert so no one can see that we are murders, we are now campbellism, and we actually gave us more blood then we need by sucking these guys blood.

**Penney**-Alls well ends well I guess.

**Eric**-So I have been told.

**2:10PM Ginta**-So what are we going to do now master?

**Sam**-"Master?" I like the sound of that…We are going to be running around the town.

**Ginta**-How big is this town in perimeter?

**Sam**-20 miles.

**Ginta**-…5 miles each side?

**Sam**-That is correct and the best part is we will be racing and if I win you get to do more.

**Ginta**-What if I win?

**Sam**-YOU! WIN! [laughs hard.]

**Ginta**-What is so funny?

**Sam**-Ginta let me tell you a story…I had been running around this town for a long time now and you think you can beat me?

**Ginta**-Sam let me tell you a little story…I had been walking around this world for a long time now and I learned two things…1 everyone speaks English and two you can overcome any challenge life throws at you.

**Sam**-Is that so?

**Ginta**-That is so.

**Sam**-Well then if that is so then lets race on your mark…get set…

**Ginta**-! Hey you did not say go!

**2:23PM Harold**-Bob when the big day comes you will be on your feet a lot so lets gibe those feet a nice work out.

**Bob**-What do you have I mind?

**Harold**-A race…but not just any race… a race around the city.

**Bob**-!

**Harold**-I can tell from your face that you are existed but you don't have to be excited for long this city is only…45 miles long.

**Bob**-!

**Harold**-You're face tells me that you just can't wait so get ready…3…2...1…GO!

**Bob**-(I am going to die.)

**Shawna**-What's with all the excitement?

**Usher**-Harold is racing Bob around the city.

**Shawna**-That is nice…how long is the city?

**Usher**-45 miles.

**Shawna**-(He is going to dye.)

**6:43PM Sam**-Are you still back there?

**Ginta**-No I am right here.

**Sam**-[panting real hard] So you are…

**Ginta**-[panting steady] what's the matter are you tired?

**Sam**-I can hear you panting in my ear so I wouldn't be talking.

**Ginta**-Ok…is that the entrance?

**Sam**-Yep see you at the finish line… [panting really hard] (Sucker he is eating my dust and the best part is when I win he will have to do more work.

**Ginta**-… (Ok I guess it is time for me to go into turbo mode now.) …Hi master…by master.

**Sam**-(How can he do that?)

**Ginta**-[panting real hard] Hey boss what took you so long?

**Sam**-[panting extremely hard can't talk] …how the…why the…I…

**Ginta**-Easy there it looks like you might faint oh and I hope you are a man of your word.

**Sam**-…GET OUT OF MY FACE!

**Ginta**-… (Told ya…you just had to faint.)

**10:54PM Harold**-[panting steadily] come on Bob move it.

**Bob**-[panting hard] (Easy for you to say.)

**Harold**-…Slowpokes are faster then you!

**Bob**-(Great add insult to injury why don't you?)

**Usher**-Cognates on the win Harold.

**Harold**-[panting hard] Thank you sir…but Bob is not cut out for this.

**Usher**-It appears so…by the way where is he?

**Harold**-Still back there.

**Usher**-…I think we might need a medic?

**Harold**-?...Oh great he fainted.

**Shawna**-Hi guys.

**Usher**-Oh hi Shawna.

**Shawna**-…Is that Bob?

**Harold**-Yep.

**Shawna**-(I new that this was going to happen.) Where is the medic?

**Usher**-Oh that's right we need to get them be right back.

**Harold**-…So Shawna…doing anything tonight?

**Shawna**-Nice try but I am off limits.

**Harold**-Ok, ok don't give me that look I hate it when you woman gives me that look.

**Bob**-Hello…any body…I had fallen and I can't get up…help!

**November** **12, 2009 9:06AM Penney**-…How are you holding up Eric?

**Eric**-I am doing just fine thank you very much…a little hungry though.

**Penney**-I think we are all a little hungry.

**Eric**-We hadn't had anything for a whole day.

**Penney**-This reminds me of a story I was growing up with…This one guy survived out in the desert for 60 days with no food or water.

**Eric**-I find that a little hard to believe.

**Penney**-Still they do worship him.

**Eric**-I will start worshiping him if we make this out alive.

**Penney**-…Is that Bob?

**Eric**-Where?

**Penney**-Over there…you don't see him he is waving to us?

**Eric**-…Oh now I see him, he might have food let's go.

**Penney**-…Bob it is so nice to see you. [hug]

**Eric**-How have you been man? [hug]

**Penney** **& Eric**-! YOWCH!

**Eric**-What is with all of these throws?

**Penney**-I don't know…is that a casket?

**Eric**-? Great we just hug a casket.

**Penney**-(I feel ridicules.) Oh well thirsty?

**Eric**-You know it.

**9:17AM Eric**-Hugging a casket…that is a new one on me.

**Penney**-I guess in a way we both got a good laugh out of that.

**Eric**-In a way.

**Penney**-But that did look like Bob though.

**Eric**-Specking about Bob I wonder how he is doing?

**Penney**-Better then us I bet, since he is a plant type he can use photosynthesis to get food.

**Eric**-Doesn't he need soil to do that though?

**Penney**-…I am sure he is doing fine.

**9:23AM Harold**-COME ON YOU CAN DO IT!

**Bob**-….I can't.

**Harold**-YES YOU CAN NOW MOVE IT!

**Bob**-….I need a break.

**Harold**-Why do you need a break?

**Bob**-It is a lot harder then it seems to move 100 tons from point A to point B.

**Harold**-Look on the bright side you move…..6 inches in two hours and you still have about a block to go.

**Bob**-(I am not going to last a week.)

**12:17PM Eric**-That casket filled me up but those things don't last long.

**Penney**-You can say that again.

**Eric**-They don't last long.

**Penney**-…Really? That was a figure of speech you idiot.

**Eric**-Sorry…Call me crazy but I think I see water…coconut trees…shade…come on lets go.

**Penney**-? (He is right he is crazy I don't see any thing.

**Eric**-Just look at all of this stuff Penney! Coconut trees we can have milk now, and water fresh drinking water is init this great!

**Penney**-…Ya you can say that again…

**Eric**-What is wrong? You are standing in the water.

**Penney**-(What is wrong with this guy he is delusional.) I am sorry to do this to you Eric. [Smack]

**Eric**-I see stars…! How come I got sand in my mouth? [spits it out] That was just nasty…what happen to the water, and the coconuts?

**Penney**-I think there was never any water or coconuts.

**Eric**-I think I just had a mirage.

**Penney**-Let me guess a mirage is where you think you see this one thing even though it is not there.

**Eric**-Yep.

**Penney**-This is going to be harder then I thought.

**3:58PM Eric-**DAMM!

**Penney**-What is it?

**Eric**-You don't see that hot chick over there?

**Penney**-(Great another mirage, but I think I might enjoy this one.)

**Eric**-Me?...She is calling me over.

**Penney**-I wonder what for?...! (I just had to ask.)

**4:01PM Penney**-(This is so sick, but for some reason I can't look away…That's it I had enough.) [lighting attack]

**Eric**-[zap] …? Is this a tree?

**Penney**-Yes.

**Eric**-Hungry?

**Penney**-I think I lost my apatite.

**Eric**-That is too bad. Today is my lucky day I black out for a minute then the next thing I see are coconuts…only two though.

**Penney**-One for each of us.

**4:05PM Penney**-Eric?

**Eric**-Yes?

**Penney**-Had you ever love someone?

**Eric**-Yes.

**Penney**-Had they love you?

**Eric**-... No not a single one…To tell you the truth I am really bad with woman, but if they give me a chance they can see the real side of me not the party, idiot, acting like a jerk type of guy, but the real me.

**Penney**-Why don't you be the real you?

**Eric**-Well for two reasons…1 I like to make others laugh and if that means I have to act like an idiot ill do it just to put a smile on there face. The seconded reason is It just don't feel right to me…meaning I would like to act the real me, but I am so use not to that it just doesn't feel right.

**Penney**-…What is the real you?

**Eric**-To tell you the truth I am really kind, sweat loved, romantic, stuff like that.

**Penney**-…I see.

**Eric**-I don't like to talk about my self that much but when I was growing up my friends I hang around with always told me that I was weak, an idiot, loser, gay, stuff like that.

**Penney**-Why doo you hang around with those types if they are just plain rude?

**Eric**-…In a way I felt a little bit of a bound like if I was in trouble I can relay on them…Why are you so sudden interested?

**Penney**-Oh because… (I love you.) You were having…or let just say you and this tree does not mix.

**Eric**-Oh…Well what about you?

**Penney**-Me? Well unlike you I was funning and I did not act like an idiot ether and I had multiples of boy friends at school but nothing good last forever I guess.

**Eric**-I see…Well lets get moving shall we?

**Penney**-We shall.

**8:02PM Eric**-[yawn] I think it is time to call it a day today.

**Penney**-[yawn] Ill have to agree with you Eric I think we had a busy day today.

**Eric**-…

**Penney**-What's the matter can't sleep?

**Eric**-No it not that…I was just thinking…what if we can't find our way out of here and we will be lose in here forever?

**Penney**-Don't talk like that.

**Eric**-But still what if?

**Penney**-…I guess we are just going to have to wait to see I guess.

**Eric**-Ya you're right…and this might sound a little bit mushy but I would not want be stranded any where else accept here with you.

**Penney**-(Why thank you Eric.)

**November 13, 2009 8:15AM Sam**-Get up today is the last day of your training and we are going to make it good.

**Ginta**-What ever you say master.

**Sam**-Ok first things first time to get a nice jog to get the blood flowing.

**Ginta**-Are we going to run for 20 miles?

**Sam**-What are you crazy that will take to long no we are going to run for 10 miles lengthwise.

**Ginta**-Let me guess since we are smack dab in the middle of the town it will only take 5 miles one direction so in total this town is 10 miles length wise.

**Sam**-…I loss you but ok, on your mark, get set, go.

**Ginta**-! (Now he says "go.")

**8:20AM Harold**-Come on Bob it is time to get up we are running late here come on lets go.

**Bob**-Why are we in a rush today?

**Harold**-Because today is the last day of training and then tomorrow will be the big day. Also you would want to look good for the new queen right?

**Bob**-I care why?

**Harold**-! One good reason is there is going to be a new queen in this city and the seconded reason is!

**Shawna**-Hi guys.

**Harold**-Good morning my lord.

**Shawna**-I am not a lord but ok.

**Bob**-….She is the new queen?

**Harold**-Well if you don't like it complain to our king Usher.

**Bob**-He is the King! Never mind I am only a knight I got no say what so ever ill just leave it like that.

**Harold**-Good now come on lets go we got to run today.

**Bob**-Have you not remember what happen last time! I fainted and you want me to run again!

**Harold**-This time it is sorter it is only 18 miles.

**Bob**-!

**10:21AM Sam**-[panting hard] Ha beat you Ginta!

**Ginta**-…I never new we were racing.

**Sam**-As if it matters any way we still got a lot of work to do.

**10:58AM Harold**-You did better this time.

**Bob**-[panting hard] Of cores I had done better…it was only 18 miles better then 45 miles.

**Harold**-Well there is no time for breaks is there we got to get to work now.

**Bob**-OK and what will be our next task?

**Harold**-Your next task is to move only 50 tons from point A to point B.

**Bob**-! You don't remember what happen last time.

**Harold**-This one is easy last time you only move 100 tons and this time you only have to move 50 tons.

**Bob**-! (I think this guy is really trying to kill me.)

**11:03AM Ginta**-…So let me get this right…you want me to pull 100 tons from this point to that point?

**Sam**-Do you think you can do it…weakling?

**Ginta**-I will do it just to prove you wrong.

**12:07PM Harold**-Ok that is good bob you are only half way…Whoa look at the time we will miss the ceremony come on let go.

**Bob**-[panting really hard] (There is a god.)

**Usher**-I am proud to ancones that there is a new queen in Shimmer City.

[applause]

**Usher**-Now, now everyone I know that we have been do for a queen for a long time and had I ever let you down? Don't answer that. Any way I hade found a new queen.

**Shawna**-I am too embarrassed to go up there.

**Usher**-Relax you will be fine.

**Shawna**-Ok.

**Usher**-I am proud to introduce you to the new queen of Shimmer City.

**Shawna**-Uh…hi everyone.

[applause]

**Harold**-LONG LIVE THE KING LONG LIVES THE QUEEN!

**Bob**-It is amazing what she can do to boys.

**Harold**-What do you mean?

**Bob**-She has that effect on other doesn't she? The way she smiles and is always happy no wonder a lot of boys dig her.

**Harold**-I never new that.

**Bob**-Don't lie to me she told me that you were hitting on her at one point.

**Harold**-…

**12:22PM Lucy**-EVERY KNIGHT LISTEN UP! WE HAVE A REPORT THAT THERE IS A NEW QUEEN IN THE CITY!

**Sam**-BOO!

**Lucy**-Calm down everyone calm down now from what we were told that the new queen is a hyper interjected little Skitty and very dumb and weak.

**Ginta**-(She does have that effect on other does she? Let me tell you something though she is not dumb or weak that is for sure.)

**Lucy**-Ok enough for that time to get back to work.

**Sam**-LUCY WILLS IT!

**Ginta**-! What was that all about?

**Sam**-Before every battle we always say that to get our strength up.

**Ginta**-…Ok.

**Sam**-Now come on we are going have to move twice as fast so don't slow me down and…You did it.

**Ginta**-Told you I can do it.

**Sam**-…Ok but can you fight against several enemies at once?

**Ginta**-There is only one way to find out.

**Sam**-Indeed there is…Guards! Seize this man.

**Ginta**-1 against 10…I am loving these odds each day.

**1:09PM Sam**-! WHAT THE! You are pretty good.

**Ginta**-Thank you.

**Sam**-But we were so busy with your body we had not thought you about weapons.

**Ginta**-I walk on all four what weapon can I carry?

**Sam**-…Good point…well at least lets put some armor on you.

**1:22PM Harold**-We need you to get ready for the fight and everyone knows you can't win a fight with nothing on so we got you some armor.

**Bob**-…Why are there holes in it and it is partly colored red?

**Harold**-Oh those are hammy downs from fallen solder.

**Bob**-!

**Harold**-And this is a bow and armor.

**Bob**-…Thank you.

**2:27PM Sam**-…Perfect it fits.

**Ginta**-It took you this long to find armor for your self?

**Sam**-Oh shut up if you haven't notice I am real sensitive about my looks.

**Ginta**-(Awkward.)

**Sam**-You are pretty good in just about every thing but the question is can you handle a veteran like me?

**Ginta**-[gulp] Do you think that it is a little bit unfair? After all you have a sword and I got nothing.

**Sam**-Life is unfair get over it.

**Ginta**-Ok.

**2:47PM Harold**-…Bob…I don't know what to say.

**Bob**-Can you get them off of me?

**Harold**-…Ok everyone get off at him…I got it!

**Bob**-What is it that you got?

**Harold**-We will fight.

**Bob**-!

**Harold**-I know that look you just can't wait to get it on well then…let's fight.

**Bob**-[gulp]

**3:18PM Sam**-[grunts] You are really good Ginta…I had a sword armor and a shield and yet you still beat me…How is that possible?

**Ginta**-Like I said before you can overcome any challenge life throws at you.

**Sam**-…Well then I guess you are ready for the battle.

**Ginta**-We are done already?

**Sam**-I think you are ready.

**3:25PM Harold**-…You are pretty good Bob…but not the greatest…but what I had seen I think you are ready.

**Bob**-Really?

**Harold**-No I am just saying that to make you feel better in fact they have been fighting for there whole lives so be careful out there,=.

**Bob**-Don't worry I will.

**Harold**-Good I hope so.

**November** **14, 20098:47AM Lucy**-The time had come.

**Usher**-To ends all battles.

**Lucy**-This is our time.

**Usher**-To finishes this battle.

**Lucy**-The winner of this battle will not only get glory.

**Usher**-But a whole new land that can and will be ours.

**Lucy**-This is our only chance.

**Usher**-If we fail this chance then we might never have another chance again.

**Lucy**-I understand that you have families to be with.

**Usher**-This is you're home too you don't want that to get destroy do you?

**Lucy**-If any one does not think they can do this battle.

**Usher**-Please step forward.

**Lucy**-…No one?

**Usher**-Well the I guess there is only one thing to do now.

**Lucy**-LUCY WILLS IT!

**Usher**-USHER WILLS IT!

**Everyone one both sides**-YAAAA!

**Lucy**-NOW LETS GET THEM!

**Usher**-GET READY THEY WILL BE HERE ANY MOMENT NOW!

**Sam**-Don't let me baby sit you when we get there.

**Ginta**-Do they know that we are coming.

**Sam**-Ya…why?

**Ginta**-Oh nothing (ambush and the fact that we are going to be running for a long time with all of this armor on you don't think we are going to be tired when we get there, and they are going to have wine waiting for us to come…ambush.)

**Harold**-Bob you were really good with that long bow so when they come near you know what to do.

**Bob**-Ya…

**Harold**-What's wrong? Having your heads in the clouds at the battle field is a bad spot.

**Bob**-It is just I never killed any one before.

**Harold**-Trust me it is not the first kill that's get you it is the first time a dead bodies fell on you…that or you are in battle against your friend.

**Bob**-That happen to you?

**Harold**-Yep and you want to know what I did for both of those if that will make you feel better?

**Bob**-Sure.

**Harold**-I pick up the dead guy and threw him at some one else then killed them and the one with my friend…I killed him, but you get use to it.

**Bob**-…Thank you I feel much better now (I think I am going to throw up.)

**9:07AMSam**-There she is…LUCY WILLS IT! CHARGE!

**Ginta**-(Here we go…but where are we going to go? Hell that is where, everyone lets all go to hell and die.)

**10:49AM Ginta**-Hi-ya [slam]

**Enemy** **solder**-Please don't kill me sir I have a wife and four kids.

**Sam**-Ill do it Ginta…That is what they all say.

**Ginta**-! (What if he did have a wife and four kids?)

**Bob**-(I am sorry sir.)

**Sam**-? (Must be a newbie bow and arrow guy? Wait a minute…) GINTA MOVE QUICK!

**Ginta**-!...That was too close for comfort…I am sorry but someone is going have to die now.

**Bob**-Dam I miss…is that good or bad?

**Sam**-BREECH THE WALLS!

**Harold**-Must be Sam.

**Bob**-You know that guy?

**Harold**-Ya his name is Sam we were best friends but we could never see eye to eye…this has got to be fun…Ok every one they will be breeching the walls and when they do everyone charge so we can end this war before lunch so lets do it. USHER WILLS IT!

**Every** **one**-YAAAA!

**11:05AM Sam**-THE WALLS ARE BROKEN EVERY ONE CHARGE!

**Ginta**-(Ya lets go up against more men and die)

**2:12PM Ginta**-(There is the guy who tried to kill me.)

**Shawna**-(Is that Ginta? He is heading for Bob!) BOB LOOK OUT!

**Bob**-? WHOA! Nice try.

**Ginta**-! (Bob is that you?) BOB!

**Bob**-! Ginta?

**Harold**-? What the…BOB KILL HIM!

**Sam**-COME ON GINTA!

**Harold**-Hi Sam.

**Sam**-Hi Harold.

**Harold**-Good war is init?

**Sam**-Yep…So how are and the kids?

**Harold**-Horrible that is why I go to war…to die.

**Sam**-I know what you mean I have bee stuck with this some new guy but I have to say he is pretty good in tanning I am surprise he made it this far.

**Harold**-Trade ya mine sucks and the only reason he is alive is because he is right there shooting bow and arrows.

**Sam**-Is that a grass Pokémon?

**Harold**-It is a long story.

**Sam**-I under stand…well it was nice meeting you again.

**Harold**-Same here.

**Bob**-It was you who I almost killed.

**Ginta**-You think! I was about to throw you off this building here.

**Bob**-Get rid of your armor now before some one sees you they might kill you.

**Ginta**-After the war.

**Bob**-Ginta why are you even in this mess?

**Ginta**-I would like to ask you the same thing.

**Bob**-…If the war is over and we are still alive ill tell you.

**Ginta**-Sounds fair enough, by the way had you herd anything from Shawna, Penney or Eric?

**Bob**-Shawna yes she is the queen here but not form Penney or Eric.

**Ginta**-…That is too bad…nice seeing you again Bob try not to die for me ok?

**Bob**-You can count on me.

**Sam**-!...What was that?

**Ginta**-He is my friend and I can't kill him and nether can he.

**Sam**-You are strong but you need to face the facts here…Ill be dam if we still make this out of here alive.

**7:27 Lucy**-(They are holding the white flag for a small truce.)

**Usher**-Lucy it is so nice to see you again.

**Lucy**-Sam here Usher.

**Usher**-The war lasted for a little while now and everyone is tired I think it is time for you to quit.

**Lucy**-I will never.

**Usher**-Lets face the facts here I got men on top of my castle and in side the castle and I can shift to the knight shift.

**Lucy**-…

**Usher**-And besides I don't think you want your prize men to get killed would you?

**Ginta**-Hi boss.

**Sam**-I am a failure.

**Lucy**-…Fine you win but what do you want?

**Usher**-For us to get married and unite as one that way we can have more of a stronger army and don't have to do this.

**Lucy**-You want me to marry you again?

**Ginta**-Hey Sam did you knew that they were married?

**Sam**-Yep they are known to do this time after time.

**Lucy**-…Usher…I had no idea that is how you felt about me.

**Usher**-It is all true.

**Lucy**-[crying] Oh Usher…I am so sorry Usher I had no idea.

**Ginta**-! Kill me kill me now.

**Sam**-I think it is lovely.

**Ginta**-! How do you think that is lovely?

**Sam**-Trust me kid when you are older you will be doing that too.

**Ginta**-I already got a girlfriend but that is just nasty.

**Sam**-…Yea I think you are right.

**8:57PM Usher**-Everyone I got great news we decide to get remarried.

**Solders**-(Again?) (How long do you think this will last?) (Why did I not die in the battle now I will have to go back to my wife.)

**Lucy**-Thank you Shawna for filling in my place.

**Shawna**-It was no problem, to tell you the truth I am glad I am not queen any more.

**Usher**-It will be a shame to lose your two.

**Ginta**-Sorry but we have to go.

**Lucy**-I think we all understand that Happy outlook is the closet place.

**Bob**-And that is our next stop too.

**Ginta**-Lets hope it will be our last.

**9:00PM Eric**-I think I am seeing things again but I think I see a city.

**Penney**-Well I think I am seeing Ginta, Shawna, and Bob.

**Eric**-You're right…I am not taking and chances lets go.

**Shawna**-…IT PENNEY AND ERIC!

**Eric**-IT IS THEM!

**Penney**-WE ARE SAVED!

**Ginta**-Nice to see you again lets go.

**Penney**-!

**Bob**-Come on we are in a hurry don't stand there.

**Eric**-!

**Ginta**-Say Eric you are looking thin have you been working out?

**Eric**-!

**Shawna**-To Happy out look we go.

**Penney**-!

Created by Quinones, Jesse Page 16 of 23 FF_2425895_

_**Chapter 1 "The Begging"**_


	17. Capture 17 Happy Out look

_**Capture 17 Happy Out look**_

**November 15, 2009 8:37AM Ginta**-[Yawn.] This area…it feels different for some reason.

**Eric**-You can feel it too right?

**Ginta**-Yep.

**Eric**-That is a good thing then…we must be getting close then.

**Brad**-You do not know how close you really are.

**Brandon**-You said it boss.

**Penney**-[yawn] What is with all the racket…oh it is only you two…I am going back to sleep.

**Brad**-HEY WAKE UP! We are here to stop you.

**Eric**-Really

**Ginta**-I got this Eric…Brad is it? Look you two are really nice ghost and all but you are making a mistake here join our side and then you two don't have to worry about going up against all 5 of us.

**Bard**-…NEVER!

**Ginta**-It is your guy's funeral.

**9:49AM Ginta**-Congratulation you lasted up to an hour it must be a new record.

**Penney**-I am getting board here lets keep on moving.

**Eric**-That sounded like something Shawna will say.

**Bob**-Specking of Shawna where is she?

**Shawna**-ZZZzzz Oh Mike that feels so good ZZZzzz.

**Eric**-! Did any one new she talks in her sleep?

**Penney**-That is a new one on me.

**Ginta**-Well let's wake her up.

**Bob**-Sure if you want to die.

**Shawna**-ZZZzzz Eric that feels so good ZZZzzz

**Eric**-! Am I blushing?

**Penney**-Big time.

**Shawna**-[yawn]…What?

**Ginta**-Pleasant dreams?

**Shawna**-Yes I had a dream that my boyfriend Mike and Eric was giving me a foot message.

**Eric**-…Lets continue.

**10:57AM Ivan**-Hello Brother.

**Bob**-IVAN!

**Ivan**-The one and only.

**Ginta**-Don't worry Bob we got your back.

**Ivan**-Well that is kind of sad 1 against 5 now don't you think that, that is just a little bit cruel even for me I will make it a little bit fair.

**Bob**-He is right you guys keep on going I want to kill this guy my self.

**Ivan**-Kill?

**Penney**-Take care Bob [kiss]

**Ivan**-…Are you sure you want to kill your one and only brother?

**Bob**-I had, had it with you this is the end of the road.

**Ivan**-Well then lets get started shall we?

**11:33AM Ginta**-I am guessing that we ran into Brad and Brandon, and Ivan we must be close.

**Derrick**-You do not know how right you are.

**Eric**-Derrick!

**Derrick**-Eric. I thought you were supposed to be dead.

**Eric**-I thought so to but I am not.

**Derrick**-That is too bad…I guess I am going have to do it then.

**Penney**-We stay together we are not leaving.

**Derrick**-Then why are there only 4 of you?

[explosion]

**Derrick**-…Ah that explains it…well let them have fun for now.

**12:41PM Derrick**-[breaths hard]…I can't believe a strong grown up man gets beat…by four kids…Just up ahead there you will meat Danny that will be your final battle…see you in hell.

**Ginta**-Ok men lets go.

**12:43PM Ivan**-[breaths really hard]…Well brother…it looks like you are now a…man…..You do not know how proud I am…So do it…kill me.

**Bob**-[Breaths hard]…you are not worth killing.

**Ivan**-[laughs softly] You should know me by now brother I will kill you the chance I got…and yet after all the wrong I had done you still let me live?

**Bob**-

**Ivan**-Do you need to finish your mission…there can only be one winner…so do it…think of this as my last request.

**Bob**-…You got it…Good bye Ivan.

**Ivan**-So long bro.

**1:48PM Everyone**-DANNY!

**Danny**-Did you have to shout? I am not that young as I used to be.

**Ginta**-This is the end of the line for you Danny.

**Danny**-I don't think so…in fact this is the end of the line for you four…why are there only four of you?

**Shawna**-Bob is coming you big jerk.

**Danny**-If you say so…I am a legendary and I already had experience before.

**Ginta**-You think that is going to stop us?

**Danny**-I just think that, that will tell you, you are not going to be fighting a rookie like **Brad** and Brandon… [chuckles] Did they really think that if they beat you they can join my team again? And Ivan he was useful for a little while but when I had no idea what to do with him I would usually just throw him away but instead I thought of another way to get rid of him.

**Ginta**-What about Derrick?

**Danny**-Who needs him to tell you the truth I am better off with out him but he did stall you for a little while and that, is just what I need.

**Ginta**-Because you know that you can't beat us by yourself can you?

**Danny**-No I can it is just that I would rather put you guys thru a test and so for you pass but can you beat me?

**Ginta**-There is only one way to find out.

**Bob**-Hi guys what did I miss?

**Eric**-Nothing much just talk but here comes the real battle.

**Bob**-This has got to be fun 5 against 1.

**Danny**-Just because it is 5 against 1 doesn't mean that it is going to be easy for you.

**Ginta**-We know but it also does not mean that it is going to be easy for you ether.

**Danny**-I know but that is why I like it.

**3:58PM Danny**-[Breaths hard] Yu guys are better then I thought…

**Ginta**-[Breaths really hard] I will have to say the same thing here.

**Penney**-[Breaths hard.] What is your plan?

**Danny**-…What is it? Why to make the whole world in gulp with darkness of cores.

**Ginta**-Of cores but why are you doing it?

**Danny**-Hello I am a darkness Pokémon after all.

**Ginta**-The man question is how are you going to do it?

**Danny**-How?

**Ginta**-You were so work up over trying to kill us that you forgot to come up with a plan of your own.

**Danny**-You are wrong Ginta it is not only you I want dead but Eric too.

**Eric**-Why me?

**Danny**-Because you two are not from this planet but you Ginta is the main hero Eric got here by mistake. That is why you two are tougher then other Growlithe's or Eevee's

**Ginta**-Makes since.

**Danny**-You are different Ginta…You forgot your memory and never remember it Eric remembers everything's.

**Eric**-…It is true I do but as if I care.

**Danny**-True after I kill Ginta I will kill you two Eric.

**Ginta**-Give it up Danny it is over.

**Danny**- You see this?

**Ginta**-Where did you got that?

**Danny**-…I don't know but what I do know is this, this has enough explosive in it to kill everyone in this area…You got 30 seconds what are you going to do?

**Penney**-You are not serious.

**Danny**-I am…25 seconds.

**Ginta**-… (I can't let him do that…)

**Danny**-20 seconds.

**Ginta**-…DANNY [slam]

**Danny**-Whoa…YOU FORGOT GINTA I AM PART GHOST TYPE! HAVE A NICE FALL!

**Ginta**-(…Well that was stupid…Victoria please remember me.)

[Big explosion]

**Danny**-(All wells in well.) What the?

**Bob**-It's his scarf.

**Danny**-Who cares about a dumb old scarf I done what I wanted to do…You all look angry…like really angry…Lets all take a step back to breath…I said a step back not forward…(They are not listing to me.) TTFN Tata for now.

**Penney**-DANNY!

**Eric**-No Penney don't try to attack him…I think it is best to let him celebrate his victory for now.

**Shawna**-[Crying.] GIIINNNTTAAA! WHYYYYY!

**Eric**-…Come on…let's go home.

**January 11, 2010 6:20PM Bob**-We are home.

**Penney**-Home feels different.

**Bob**-Maybe it is because it is night time…I got to go.

**Penney**-Where are you going?

**Bob**-To Victoria house.

**Shawna**-I think I will have to get to my house too bye Eric and Penney.

**Eric and Penney**-Bye Shawna

**Eric**-…Well it had been fun and all but I got to go too.

**Penney**-What do you meant you have to go?

**Eric**-I will have to go and find my self…I got no house's like you guys do.

**Penney**-…Why don't you stay over with me?

**Eric**-I can?

**Penney**-Sure I think I can trust you after all we went thru.

**Eric**-Ok.

**6:25PM Bob**-Vitoria?

**Vitoria**-Bob? You are back but does that mean? Ginta!

**Bob**- I am sorry but this is all we got.

**Vitoria**-!

**Bob**-He was one brave man Vitoria it is ashamed to lose him.

**Vitoria**-[crying] Why must this happen Bob why?

**5 years latter February 25, 2015 3:16PM Penney**-Yes Eric?

**Eric**-Come sit look at the sea and tell me what do you see?

**Penney**-I see…the sea?

**Eric**-That is not what I see, I see am man and a girl getting married.

**Penney**-What are you talking about?

**Eric**-…Will you marry me?

**Penney**-It had been about time yes [kiss]

**May 5, 6:31PM 2015 Shawna**-Look at that cute little girl Mike

**Mike**-What should we call her?

**Shawna**-Gina.

**The End**

**Danny**-And so even though after 5 years after that terrible instinct everyone got back to there normal lives…Eric married Penny, Shawna had a girl and her name is Gina. But this is not the end not for a long time. Finish December 11, 2009 6:35AM

Created by Quinones, Jesse Page 4 of 23 FF_2425895_

_**Chapter 1 "The Begging"**_


End file.
